


Red Rope

by Spad3z (sunkenship)



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Zoro, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Stalker, Suggested Non-con, Yaoi, after time skip, more smut than plot, sub!Sanji, suggested underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenship/pseuds/Spad3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji reacts weirdly to something Zoro says, which gets the Swordsman thinking. After confronting the Strawhats cook, Zoro learns something quite surprising, which happens to be in his favor. Hilarity, awkwardness, and sexy times ensue. Dom!Zoro Sub!Sanji. More smut than plot at the moment! (Better summary later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters! 
> 
> Warning: This fic is explicit. You must be 18+ to read. Yaoi, BDSM, Zosan!
> 
> Thank you so much for check out this fic! I posted it (still am) on FF, but decided to upload it on here as well! I don't have much to say but I hope you enjoy it!

It was a peaceful, warm day on the Thousand Sunny. The Strawhat Pirates had just left a beautiful summer island to restock and they were on there was on another adventure. The crew was going about their usual business. Robin was in the library, Nami in the girls bunk room working on her maps. Brook was in the Crow's nest on watch while he played a lively tune on his violin. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were playing a game of cards on the grassy deck. Franky was in his workshop going over some weapon plans. Sanji was organizing the food stock and lastly Zoro. He was leaning on the rail on the deck and meditating.

Zoro was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the kitchen door open then close. Foot steps came closer to him and he couldn't help but twitch. He kept his eyes closed and his positing firm, hoping that the crews cook would not bother him. He heard the familiar sound of Sanji lighting a cig and after a few moments he could smell the smokie menthol. Zoro started to mentally relax and zone out when a kick that he was totally unprepared of landed on his head, which threw him towards the front of the ship.

"Oi! What the fuck?! what that for you shitty fucking cook?" Zoro yelled and he rubbed his head with one hand, the other clutching one of his swords. Sanji drew a deep breath and looked at the swordsman.

"You left your weights all over the floor. I almost tripped. Pick them up." He said.

"Zoro growled as he stood up drawing two of his swords.

"Maybe if you watch where you're going you shitty love-cook maybe you wouldn't have almost landed face first on the ugly mug of yours!" Zoro yelled.

Sanji scoffs, sending Zoro the most annoying smirk he has ever seen

"Get over yourself. The only one with an ugly mug is you. You probably wouldn't know beauty if it hit you in the face. Hmmm.. Let's test it out shall we?"

With that Sanji spins and sends a barrage of kicks towards the green haired man's head. Zoro quickly blocked most of the kicks with his swords but the last couple he had to actually doge.

Zoro was pissed. Why couldn't the cook ever just leave him alone! With a quick swipe, Zoro lunges and Sanji, swords barely missing their mark for Sanji's neck. Sanji bows backwards quickly, letting Zoro's swords fly over him. He quickly does a backbend lifting his left foot, and it smashes into Zoro's jaw. After that Zoro sees red.

"Fucking shitty cook. I should tie your precious legs up and then teach you a lesson about kicking people for dumb ass reasons."

Sanji pauses for a moment and whips his head to look at Zoro with a wide eye. A slight blush gracing his cheeks. Sanji sputters for a moment before saying, "Ha! I would like you see you try you green haired alien!"

Zoro could tell that the physical fight was over so the sheathes his swords and flashes the cook a cocky smile. "Phhf. You wish, ero-cook." Sanji clicks his tongue and stormed back into the kitchen. Zoro watches him leave with a curious look. His comment really seemed to bother the cook.

He needed to investigate more. With that, Zoro returns to his mediating spot and lays down for a quick nap before dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Sanji paced around the kitchen cigarette resting on his lips and hands running through his hair.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! Zoro just HAD to say something like that and it was driving Sanji nuts. Does he know about me? How could he know? Am I overreacting? UGH! Sanji pounds the kitchen table with his fist and cursed silently to himself.

I can't believe that I let that get to me. I even felt myself blushing! I really need to get laid cause now even small comments like that are getting to me. Sanji inhales his cigarette as his mind starts to wander. Of course he starts thinking about sex, his mind wanders to his past encounters and he gets lost in the memory.

_He is fully immobilized. Bright red rope criss cross over his chest and thighs. His arms are bound behind him, his legs tied like a frog making them spread wide, kneeling on the floor. He pants and watches a drop of sweat roll down his chest and onto the rope which immediately soaked it up. He feels like he is in heaven, his mind fuzzy and body weightless. He feels high. His partner had not even touched him really and he is already rock hard and leaking._

_He hears a quiet laugh to his side and he turns his head to see his blond haired, leather clad mistress. 'You have been quite good, boy. You haven't said a peep in a whole hour. And just look at you. Sweating, hard, and dripping. You must really like to be tied up. Hmmmm... I think it's about time. Don't you think?' Sanji nods and looks up desperately. "You may speak now" the blonde woman says. "Yes, Mistress. Please?" he begs. "Hm... I think you can ask better then that boy." The woman walks so he stands in front of Sanji, a feral grin on her face. "Please Mistress. I beg you. Touch me. I need it please. Please I will do anything!" He begs again, his voice gritty as it breaks at the end. "I guess that will do, but I know you can do better."_

_The blond woman gets on her knees in front of him and starts to rub Sanjis nipples. A deep moan rips from his throat and he throws his head back. The woman's hands travel down his sides. Running over his sweat slick skin and ropes. She cups his balls with one palm, her fingers brushing the plug nestled between his pale cheeks. The other hand gives his cock a few quick tugs. Sanji is writhing and moaning trying desperately to get her to go faster so he can get his release. Just when he is about to cum she stops and stands up. A sob escapes his lips and he opens his mouth to beg again. She lifts a finger to her lips and goes to grab something off of the bed behind him._

_She returns with a flesh light and she waves if in front of his face. Sanji licks his lips and looks pleadingly into the blonde woman's eyes. "You know. I got this one especially with you in mind. I know you have never been with a man so I thought this would be fun. Its made to resemble and feel like a males ass. I hope you enjoy it." Sanji's eyes open in shock and he opens his mouth to protest but before he can the flesh light slips over his cock and he yells out a moan. He tries to fight his impending orgasm, but when she picks up the pace he can't hold it. He screams and waves of pleasure crashed over him. "My My.. You were louder than usual. Maybe you like the feel of a mans ass. My naughty, naughty boy..."_

Sanji Shakes the memory out of his head. He looks down to see that he's sporting a rather large hard on. "Shit!" He looks up and the clock on the wall by the stove. He doesn't have enough time to jerk off before dinner. "Fucking Shit." He whispers and he starts to make his crew members plates. He thinks of every disgusting thing he can think off till his boner goes away. Then he calls for the crew to come in for Dinner.

_I really hope the next island has a big city... I need a session fast of i'm going to go crazy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, Advice or sugestions are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner flew by quickly. Sanji barely participated in the conversations. Only interrupting to shoo Luffy off of stealing his lovely ladies food and to accept any compliments given, which were few as usual. His mind was elsewhere. Even though he was deep in thought, he could not help but notice Zoro peeking at him our of the corner of his eye every once in a while. It put him on edge. He had no idea if Zoro knew about his… Kinks. How he could of found out was beyond him, but he sure as hell did not want to find out.

He resolved himself in avoiding the swordsman at all costs but as the crew was leaving the kitchen after dinner, Nami just had to point out that it was Zoro's turn to help with the dishes.

Sanji quickly turns to the sink, clutching on the edge so hard his knuckles turned white. He heard Zoro cursing that he had to help but with a sigh he he started to pick up the dirty dishes off the table. Sanji shook his head and told himself to relax. He then got busy washing some of the dirty pots and pans. Soon Zoro came over and slipped the dishes into the sink. He grabbed a clean dish rag and began to dry the pots that Sanji set into the rack. Just when Sanji started to feel a bit more relaxed the Swordsman opened his big, annoying mouth.

"So… What was up with that reaction earlier? Not like you, Cook."

Sanji whips his head to the side and looks at Zoro in his eye. "I Have no idea what you're talking about, now shut up and keep drying, Bastard."

Zoro smirks and finishes drying the pan in his hands, then he turns towards the cook.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm almost 100% sure I saw you blush."

"W-w-what?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BLUSH?! You shitty swordsman." Sanji yells, frustrated.

"I don't know shitty cook. That's why i'm asking." Zoro paused for a moment to think. "Well what is it? Its not like you have some kink about being tied up, right?" Zoro said with a loud laugh, which was cut short when he saw Sanji tense up. Even though it was only for a second.

"Wait a minute…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth."

"What?… huh… I never would of thought."

Sanji stays silent. Zoro keeps looking at him, the gears in his mind turning. _What if he's… No. That can't be.. Sanji? Submissive? No way. It could be kind of interesting if he was. He is pretty hot, ok not pretty hot, damn hot.. Maybe I can play with him... ___

__Zoro steels himself, standing up straighter muscles flexing just enough, an intimidating air rises. "Sanji!" Zoro says in his best dom voice._ _

__The cook turns wide eyed to look at zoro, when he sees the look on his face, he can't help the slight tremble that runs through his body, and casting down his eyes._ _

___No way. He actually reacted! _Zoro can't help but smile.__ _ _

____On the other hand, Sanji is freaking out in his head. He curses to himself for reacting, but holy shit was Zoro so sexy just now. Everything about him just screamed DOM! and He could not help but react. For the first time ever he felt intimidated by Zoro._ _ _ _

____Wait? How did he do that? Is he a Dom? He just had the same look and air about as some of my flings. Ugh. What the fuck is going on!_ _ _ _

____"Are you a submissive, Sanji?" Zoro purrs, stepping a little closer._ _ _ _

____Sanji jumps at the swordsman's use of his name, but he keeps his head down and his mouth shut._ _ _ _

____"I asked you a question." Zoro demands._ _ _ _

____Sanji opens his mouth, but nothing will come out. He runs different simulations in his head, trying to come up with the best answer. How can he get out of this situation without humiliating himself further? He can't tell him, no. No, this can't be happening._ _ _ _

____Zoro seemed to be done waiting for an answer so he just grabs Sanji's jaw pulling it up so he has to look into his eyes. As soon as Sanji sees Zoro's determined look, he feels frozen. Never has he seen zoro look quite like this, it's making him feel weak in his knees. His resolve slowing slipping away and his body slightly hotter._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to ask you one more time. Sanji, are you in fact a submissive."_ _ _ _

____Frozen under his gaze, the cook barely manages a quick short nod._ _ _ _

____A wide, smug grin slowly appears on Zoro's face. He then lets go of Sanji's jaw and takes a few steps back. Sanji lets go of the breath he did not realize he was holding, and he quickly turns away from Zoro. God, I feel like i'm on fire. What is happening?! Why did I answer him?! I could of just said no!_ _ _ _

____"Well, that's a nice new bit of information. I never would've thought Sanji. As it would happen, if you could not tell already, I am a Dom." Zoro pauses for a moment, wondering if he should really offer….._ _ _ _

____"You know... If you ever want to play, I would be down for that. I mean, it's not like I have anyone else on this ship. Meet me up in the Crow's nest during my watch and we'll talk about it if you're up to the challenge. Bye Bye Ero-Cook." The swordsman says. He then walks out of the kitchen with a smug grin. Leaving Sanji with his words piercing his head._ _ _ _

____WHAT THE FUCK!_ _ _ _

____Sanji's knees finally give out and he slumps onto the floor. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. This can't really be happening. Zoro? A dom? Did he just offer.. to.. to... Sanji clutches his chest and he feels his heart racing. He looks down to see he got hard again._ _ _ _

____"Fuck!" he whispers loudly to himself. He must be desperate if that little altercation got him like this. Wait… Zoro got him hard? Never has he thought of Zoro in a sexual context. Ok. That was a lie. He's thought of almost everyone in the crew that way at least once. He would never admit to anyone or himself, that Zoro has been a constant in his fantasies since he met the man. That somewhere deep inside he was always a little bit frustrated because he thought it was a shame that he was not a dom. This must be a dream...No.. But what if we did… I don't know I need to think.._ _ _ _

____Sanji reaches into his Jacket pocket and pulls out his cigarette pack, taking out a single stick. When he finishes lighting it he inhales deep, and lets go slowly. I'm really not sure on what to do, but talking about what the hell is going on with him is not a bad idea right? I mean, he could just be joking. But if he is serious… Would I say no? I mean, were namaka. If something were to go bad between us… It would be a bad idea._ _ _ _

____Sanji whines. He doesn't know what to think. He stands up and looks at the dishes in the sink.That asshole left without helping me finish. Sneaky Bastard._ _ _ _

____With that Sanji continues to wash as dry the dishes, all the while trying to figure out what he was going to do. It was going to be a long night._ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sanji come to an agreement with Zoro?! Who knows! ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Kinda got sad about the lack of responses about this fic on FF. BUT! I'm feeling a lot more motivated, since I got some inspo for another fic and decided to update on here with all the chapter I have already written! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> I would suggest maybe reading the last chapter once again to refresh your memory. (For those who have been waiting for an update!)

It was getting late, so Zoro decided it was about time to go up to the crow's nest. Once he got himself settled on one of the benches, he couldn't help but be a little nervous. Would Sanji actually show up? He did not quite understand what came over him in the kitchen. As soon as Sanji confirmed he was a submissive, all rational thought went out the window. He won't deny that being with Sanji is something he's wanted for a while. He came to the conclusion that it would just never happen, since Sanji "hated" him. Now though… He doesn't know. It could go either way. They work something out and it's really good for both of them, or it just doesn't work at all. Either way he's up to the challenge. Now he just has to convince the cook it's a good idea, if the shitty cook would even show up. The swordsman decided to think about all this later and decided to take a nap. If Sanji will show up, time will tell.

Sanji was sitting by the kitchen table and he looked up at the clock above the oven. It was about 1am and the swordsman was surely up in the crow's nest by now. The whole night the cook had locked himself in the kitchen, trying to figure out his next move would be. He already decided that he would at least talk to Zoro, but beyond that, he had no idea. After a few minutes of Sanji mucking about the kitchen, he finally makes his way to the crows nest. He looks up to see that the hatch is already open. _He's waiting… An open invitation… Fuck it!_ Sanji quickly makes his way up the latter and pokes his head above the hatch. He sees Zoro laying on one of the benches sleeping. The cook rolls his eyes and finishes climbing up.

"Hey! Wake up. How are you supposed to be on watch while you're sleeping?" Sanji growled as he lifted his leg to kick the sleeping swordsman. Just before he kick Zoro in the stomach a hand halted his foot. Zoro opened his one good eye and looked up to see the cook with a half annoyed, half flustered look.

Zoro clicked his tongue against his teeth and sat up, wiping sleep out of his eye. "What do you want cook?" he grumbled.

"What do I want? You know what, forget it. I'm going to bed." Sanji says in disbelief. _Shitty swordsman. Making me come up here for no reason…_ The cook was about to start descending the latter when he heard Zoro speak.

"Wait! You came! Sorry, I was still half asleep. I forgot why you came up here." Zoro says with a laugh.

_Unbelievable. Fucking idiot._

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sanji so eagerly pointed out as he climbed back up and sat on the bench opposite of where Zoro was sitting.

"So are we gonna talk about this or what?" he complains.

Sanji takes out a cigarette and lights it. After he takes a few hits he replies. "Yea… I guess. I don't really know what their is to say though. Yea, I'm a submissive and if you say you're a Dom then that's, whatever. I just don't see how it could work between us. I mean, one we hate each other. Two, were namaka and we should not do anything to risk that. So if that's all, I think i'll take my leave..."

"Now hold on Cook. Aren't you a at least a bit interested? Were namaka, but I don't see how that matters in this situation. Me dominating you is not going to change that. Plus, I don't hate you Cook." Zoro retorts.

Sanji can't help but blush at the mention of Zoro dominating him. He's kept his cool so far, he can't break now. He was surprised to hear that the swordsman does not hate him though.

"You don't hate me? Impossible, You have always hated me!"

"No way Cook, You're the one who's always hated me." Zoro replies.

_So we don't hate each other… huh…_ "I don't. It's just… Wait! You're always fighting with me and saying stupid shit. So explain that?!" the cook says angrily.

Zoro shrugs. "It's fun."

Sanji runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Yeah, fighting with the swordsman can be fun, and downright playful sometimes, but what does this all mean.

"Look, I think we've gotten a little off topic but let me say this. I. Don't. Hate. You. I actually enjoy your company where you're not running your mouth or having nose bleeds everywhere. Even if you don't want to admit it, we are a lot alike in some ways. I think that a consensual sexual relationship with you would be a good idea. We both are into BDSM. So why not? I know I would enjoy it, and I am confident enough in my skills to make sure you enjoy it too." Zoro explains.

Sanji has an unsure look on his face so Zoro continues.

"Ok so, how about this. We try it. Just one time, something not too extreme but something we would both enjoy. If either of us has a problem or doesn't like it, then we just forget about it. If we both end up liking it, we talk about it some more and set down some ground rules, yeah?" Zoro says hopefully. _Say yes, Cook. Come on!_

Sanji opens his mouth but then shuts it quickly. His face scrunched in concentration. _Maybe one time wouldn't be bad… Just once and then when I we get to an island with a city I can find someone to have an intense session with. Fuck it, if I think about it too long i'll just change my mind._

"Only once right?" Sanji asks tentatively.

Zoro nods. "Yeah, but if we both like it, we should talk about doing it more often. I don't know about you, but having to wait every few islands to find someone to be with is annoying. Especially, with our tastes."

Sanji looks into Zoro's eye and sends him a small smile. "Yeah, that's true... Um, ok. I'm up for it." He reply's, fidgeting nervously.

Zoro beams at the cook. _Yes! Tonight is going to be a good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts & comments are always appreciated. Sorry to those who have commented before & I never responded. I'm rather horrid at replies, but I am very thankful for those who chose to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in the crow's nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much pure smut. Some light BDSM elements. ;)  
> No shame, no game!  
> Enjoy.

Sanji looks into Zoro's eye and sends him a small smile. "Yeah, that's true... Um, ok. I'm up for it." He replied, fidgeting nervously.

Zoro beams at the cook. _Yes! Tonight is going to be a good night..._

* * *

 

"Great! Let's do this!" With that Zoro starts to take off his clothes.

"Whoa! Wait! You mean right now? Like right, right now?" Sanji balks.

Zoro stops, confused for a moment. "Well, yeah. Right now is the perfect time and I don't want to wait."

"Oh."

"But if you don't want to do it now that's ok! I just.. I just assumed, you know." Zoro explains. _Cool it Zoro! You're gonna scare him off!_ The swordsman verbally abuses himself.

"No, its ok. I guess it's now or never right?" _Fuck, this is really happening. I'm getting excited. What is he going to do to me?!_ Sanji gulps. "So.. Um.."

Zoro grins at Sanji. _Cute. He's actually nervous._ "Just let me take the lead, yeah? If you want me to stop... Let's keep it simple, say Red." Zoro starts to get undressed again. "Now get undressed. I want to see you."

Sanji is quick to comply. He takes off his suit jacket, folds it, and places it on the bench. Next to go is his tie and shirt. Once he's half naked, he looks over to Zoro. _Oh good god. Zoro is naked and it is glorious!_

Zoro stands strong and proud like a Greek god. His deep tan skin looks sun kissed even in the moon light. Muscles upon muscles is all Sanji can see. He can't help it when his mouth waters and he starts to get hard.

"Like what you see, Ero-cook?" Zoro asks with a grin.

"What?! Of course not!" Sanji says turning his head away.

"Oh no, that won't do." Zoro steps closer to the Cook. "I thought you would be a little bit more honest now, but I guess you won't be so easy huh? Hurry up and take off these." He says pulling on Sanij's belt and pants.

Gulp. _Fuck he's so hot right now._ Sanji does what he's told, taking off his belt then pulling his pants down with one motion. He kicks them to the side, too excited to bother folding them. Zoro's eyes rake over the cook's body, he smiles when he sees how excited he is.

"Seems like you're body is more honest than that mouth is."

Sanji turns red and tries to cover himself. "No, No. You're not allowed to do that, understand? I want to see just how hot and bothered you are. I cant wait to see you squirm underneath me and hear you moaning." Zoro proclaimed. He was is full dom mode now.

A small whimper escapes Sanji's lips and he starts to feel hot. _His voice is so sexy like this. Oh god._

"Now take off those boxers while I get some stuff." he says as he turns towards the bench he was sitting on. He lifts up the seat, showing the hidden cubby hole. He take out a blanket and a medium sized wood box that Sanji has never seen before. Zoro then spreads the blanket out on the floor and sits down on it. "Hurry up and Kneel."

The cook quickly takes off his boxers, tossing them where his pants are. He then gets on his knees. His back straight, his hands behind his back and eyes cast down. "Good. I'm happy to see you know that right way to kneel. Now, lets see what to use shall we?"

Sajis chest swells at Zoro's approval. He's already starting to feel that tingling anticipation before a session starts. Sanji can't quite see what Zoro is doing, but he can tell he's going though the box he brought out. After a few minutes he hears Zoro make a satisfied sound.

"Look at me." Zoro demands. Sanji quickly looks up, but does not look into Zoro's eye.

_Seems like he has had some training. That's good but we will go over the basics again if we keep doing this._ Zoro starts, "So I know you like to be bound so we'll have your hands bound for this. Have you used one of these before?"

Sanji looks to Zoro's left hand, he's holding a small butt plug. Sanji nods in affirmation.

"Mhh Hmm, I need verbal answers."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes… Sir?"

"Good. Well, like I said we're just going to do some pretty basic stuff, a bit of play and some sex. So lets get started. On Fours, ass towards me."

Sanji turns himself around and puts his hands on the floor in front of him. He lifts his butt and and spreads his legs so they are even with is hips. His whole body feels even hotter than before. _Ahhh, I can't believe this. He's looks at my ass right now, I can feel his eyes. I feel so exposed. Unnng._

Zoro licks his lips when he finally sees Sanjis pale globes. He runs his right hand over one before traveling up his back. He can feel Sanji shivering under his touch. He removes his hand and grabs a small bottle of lube he pulled out previously. "I'm going to put this in you now." The swordsman flicks the cap of the bottle and pours a dime size drop on two of his fingers. He rubs the lube on the plug and what's left on his fingers he wipes between Sanjis cheeks. Earning him a yelp from the cook. "Relax." he whispers and he runs his free hand up Sanjis back again, making soothing circles. When Zoro feels like the cook is ready, he takes one hand and spreads his cheek just enough to see his small hole. He puts the tip of the plug to it and slowly pushes in.

Sanji lets out a small moan once he feels the plug fully seated inside of him. His breath getting deeper and faster. "You look so sexy like this Sanji." Zoro purs. Sanji's chest feels tight for just a second.

"Now, Lay down and spread you're legs." Zoro demands.

Sanji does what he's told, and waits. Zoro grabs something from his side then slowly crawls on top of Sanji and takes a good look at him. His face is flush and beads of sweat are starting to appear on his chest.

_Hmm. Yes, I like this Sanji._ "Hands." Zoro states.

Sanji offers up both his hands which Zoro grabs. He then begins tying them, with what looks like Zoros red sash. When he finishes he gives the knot a good tug.

"You doing ok?" Zoro asks.

"Yes, Sir." Sanji whispers.

"Hmm, good. Now, I want to see what you taste like." Before Sanji can fully register what he said Zoro's lips are on his and oh is it heavenly. Sanji gasps at the firm but soft feel of the swordsman's lips and Zoro takes full advantage by plunging his tongue in the cook's mouth. Zoro swipes his tongue over the cooks teeth and the roof of his mouth. He cock twitches when Sanjis own tongue starts to dance with his. After a few minutes of kissing, Sanji starts moaning into Zoros mouth which goes straight to his cock. Zoro pulls back and looks at his breathless cook, satisfied. He uses one arm to reach between their bodies and he gives Sanjis cock an experimental tug. The cook shudders and lets his head fall back. He keeps going and brings his face to Sanjis chest. He catches a nipple in his mouth which earns him a very loud moan. "You sensitive here, Cook?" He asks.

Sanji nods a few times before remembering to answer out loud. "Yes sir, very,"

"Good, I like that." Zoro states simply before return to Sanjis nippel. He sucks, licks and nibble on one before turning to do so to the other. All the while stroking Sanji slowly. the cook whines and bucks his hips. Zoro smirks and pulls back, letting go of the cooks cock and nipple. Sanjis eyes flutter open trying to understand why Zoro stopped but when he looked up he saw something that would be etched in his mind forever. Zoro was on his knees, slowly stroking himself, pure hunger was the only way to describe the look in his eyes. Sanji moaned just from the site. "You're not the only one who gets to feel good, I want to use your mouth, come here."

Sanji eagerly gets up onto his hands and knees. Now eye level with Zoros cock he can see how big is really is. Its long, about the same as Sanji, but much thicker than him. He know that it would feel amazing inside of him, and he cant help but want to taste it. He looks up to Zoro, waiting for the go ahead. Zoro nods and Sanji goes for it. He opens his mouth, taking the head of Zoros cock in it. He lightly sucks while flicking his tongue on Zoros slit. A low growl comes from Zoros throat that spurs Sanji on. He takes the thick cock deeper in his mouth, moaning at the taste. Tastes slightly salty and like skin. He can smell the soap Zoro uses and musk from sweat. Unng. This is good. More, I want more. Sanji starts to bob his head and suck enthusiastically. Zoro just watches in half disbelief. To say that Sanji would be sucking his cock like it was candy would not even be close. Speaking of close, if Sanji didn't stop soon he was going to cum. "Enough." Zoro barks, pulling Sanjis hair a bit. The cook stops but has a disappointed look on his face.

"You looked like such a hungry slut when you were sucking my cock. Don't worry, You'll have a chance to get your favorite snack again if you're a good boy." Sanji nearly came right there and then, just from a few words. "Turn around, I want to play with that ass." As soon as Sanjis ass was in site Zoro grab the two globes, slowly massaging them. "You have such a nice ass, Sanji. So rounds and pale. I bet it would look even better with my cock in it don't you think?" He smirked. Sanji arches his back, pushing his ass into Zoros firm hands. _I'm going crazy. I need to get fucked like right now._ "Please!" Sanji begs. Zoro smiled down at the cook.

"Hmm? Please what?"

"Please… Please, fuck me."

"Please fuck me what?"

"Sir! Please, fuck me Sir!"

Zoro laughs lightly. "That's what I was planing to do baka. You better be ready for this."

Sanji nods quickly "Yes, I'm ready Sir."

"Alright. I'm going to take this out ok?" Zoro says as he lightly pushes on the plug in Sanji's ass. Zoro grips the plug and slowly pulls it out with a pop. He sets the plug down on the edge of the blanket and takes the bottle of lube in his hands. He opens it and puts some on his fingers. "I'm going to get you ready now." Zoro then eases two of his finger into Sanji's eager hole.

The cook cries out and pushes his hips back trying to get Zoro's fingers deeper. The swordsman's gives Sanji's right cheek a quick smack. "Don't move." Sanji whimpers but obeys. Zoro continues to stretch the cook, enjoying the moans he lets out. He adds a third finger, then a fourth, and once he's satisfied and slips his fingers out. The cook whines at the loss, but waits. The swordsman's grabs the bottle of lube again, pour a good amount in his palm and slicks his cock with it.

He lines his cock up with Sanjis hole and pushes in slightly. He watches Sanji for any signs of discomfort and continues to push. He's about halfway in when he pulls out a bit and starts pushing again. Sanji is shaking slighting and small gasps escape his lips. Once he's fully seated inside of the cook, sanji moans. He give the cook a few to adjust but it didn't take long for Sanji to start grinding on him.

"Well, since you seem so eager, you can fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much you want it." Zoro growls.

The cook moans at Zoros words but quickly starts to move back and forth. _Holy shit, he's so big. I'm so full. Unnng. Yesss!_ Sanji starts to pick up the pace and Zoro just stares are Sanjis greedy hole sucking him up. "Fuck, Sanji. You really want it huh? Don't worry. I'm about to give it to you real good." Zoro grunts. Just like that, Zoro starts pounding into him. Sanji can barely hold himself up with all the pleasure coursing through his body. He starts to feel weaker and weaker until his arms give out and he just lays his head on the floor. Moans come out of sanji continuously and Zoro is ruthlessly pounding into him. The swordsman wraps his arms around the cook lifting him up so his back is touching his chest. One arm holds him in place while the other turns Sanjis head so Zoro can see his face. The look on Sanjis face is pure bliss. His eyes half lidded, face completely flush and a small drop of drool slipping out of his mouth. Zoro had to close his eyes, because he almost came at the sight.

"God you are so sexy right now. What I would give to see you like this all the time. Do you like my cock that much? You look completely drunk on it." Zoro says between breaths. Sanji just moans louder, so loud that Zoro covers the cooks mouth in fear of waking up the crew. "You've got quite the mouth on you as well." Zoro starts to lose speed but makes up for it by going deep.

_Fuck! Hes so tight. I'm going to cum soon. I need to make him cum now!_ Zoro uses his free hand to grab Sanjis cock and he starts pumping it. Sanjis whole body shakes and his mind feels fuzzy. All he can comprehend is pleasure and the need to cum. _So close… So close… Unnngg! Yess!_ Sanji tightens on Zoro, his back arching as the first waves of orgasm rip through his body. The last coherent thought was Zoro's name which he tries to scream out, but can't because of Zoro's hand. Feeling Sanjis orgasm on his cock, sends the swordsman's over the edge. He pump his hips a few more times before he cums deep inside him. He holds on to the cook tightly as he ride out his orgasm. Both of the men were sweaty and out of breath. 

Zoro falls back, pulling Sanji on top of him. his cock slipping out of him with a wet plop. Sanji's head is spinning he barely registered that he's now laying on top of Zoro or the fact that his strong arms are holding him tight. All he knows is that was probably one of the best orgasms of his life and that he feels safe and protected. Something he craves to feel after a session. He breath started to even out and his mind coming into focus. Zoros fingers are going though Sanjis hair lightly as he's giving his forehead light kisses. Sanji smiles. _Affectionate Zoro…. This is nice._ "That was…" Sanji starts.

"Amazing? Mind Blowing? Earth Shattering? Come on lay it on me" Zoro interjects.

Sanji laughs and shakes his head. "All of thee above" Sanji answers.

Zoro smiles brightly at the cook and hold him a bit tighter for a second. "Same here." he says as he unties Sanjis hands. Sanji laughs again and looks up at Zoro. "Maybe… Maybe we can do this again?" He asks shyly. Zoro huffs "You don't have to ask me twice!" Sanji yawns sleepily. "Good… I'm so tired I don't think I could move a inch."

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Zoro says after giving Sanji a quick kiss. Zoro sits up a bit and moves Sanji to his side. He then get up and grabs another blanket from the cubby. He flicks it open and drapes it over the cook. He lays back down beside him. "You go to sleep. I have to stay up cause I'm supposed to be on watch." Sanji smiles, "Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. We would be really fucked if were attacked while we were doing that." Sanji yawns again and starts to close his eyes. Zoro just smiles, he's practically beaming. This couldn't have gone better. "Goodnight, Cook. I'll wake you up with plenty of time to shower and get breakfast started."

"Thanks Zoro…"

The Swordsman watches Sanji till he is sure he's asleep, then gets up to put his clothes back on. He sits himself on one of the benches and looks out at the ocean. Man, that was great… I hope it can always be like this with us. The swordsman looks down at the cook and a soft smile appeared on his face.  


"Damn, I think I'm a little in love with you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & thoughts are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward.  
> Zoro & Sanji have a little chat.

"Cook... Cook wake up."

"Mmmph, what time is it?" A sleepy Sanji mumbled.

"Around 7." Sanji opens his eyes to see Zoro above him, smiling down at him.

"What's with that look, baka?" He says as he sits up.

"Um nothing... So you should have plenty of time to shower and stuff so..." Zoro sputters.

"Yeah thanks... Um so last night..." Zoro a eyes widen worried.

"You said everything was good.. You didn't change you mind did you?" "What? No! I was just going to say thanks... You know.. Cause I was really high strung for a while and it was a good release. And it was good, better than I expected so yeah..." Sanji mumbles and turns away, trying to hide the blush gracing his cheeks.

"Oh ok good, well your welcome I guess. I'm happy I went past your expectations. You were… good too. Anyway, when you get some time we should talk later. About you know, going further and what you like and what not."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe after lunch or dinner? " Sanji says as he gets up and puts on his clothes.

Zoro starts picking up the blankets and putting away his little box of toys. "Sounds good."

"Well, see you at breakfast." Sanji flashes Zoro a smile, makes his way down the crows nest latter and quickly makes his way into the bathroom to shower.

"Well that wasn't 50 shades of awkward." Zoro huffs to himself. With a sigh he makes his way to the deck to start his morning training.

Breakfast went by quickly. Around 9am is when Luffy came out on the deck screaming about breakfast, which effectively woke up the rest of the crew that was still sleeping. Sanji served a spinach quiche, but made two meat ones for luffy. Sanji tried to ignore the looks the swordsman's was giving him, but the memories from the previous night kept flashing behind his eyes every time he looked at him. He spent most of breakfast turned towards the counter, trying to hide his blush.

After Breakfast nami announced that they would be having a crew meeting during/after lunch and that she would be busy until then and not to bother her. With that the crew left the kitchen one by one, usopp staying behind to help with the dishes. Sanji couldn't help but feel relieved when Zoro left. He spent the rest of the morning making meal plans for the week and making lunch.

_I can't get a read on him at all.._ Zoro was frustrated. Sanji seemed to pretty much ignore him during breakfast. The few times Zoro made jabs at him, the cook would curse at him, but it did not have the same fire as it usually does. He figured that the Cook might just be nervous about talking later but he had no idea what the Cook was thinking. By time lunch came around, Zoro was a stressed  & moody mess. After entering the kitchen loudly, earning a few confused looks from the crew, he fell into his chair and lets his head rest on the table.

"Zoro, are you ok? Do you feel sick?" Chopper worriedly asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do I need to drag you into th-"

"I said i'm fine Chopper!" Zoro snapped.

Chopper squealed and hid behind Usopp. Zoro sits up and itches the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Chopper, I did not mean to snap at you. Today has just been an off day."

"Oh. it's ok Zoro. As long as you're feeling good and are healthy i'll be ok!" Chopper chirps.

"Thanks, Chopper."

"Now if you're done, I would like to serve Lunch." Sanji quips.

"Whatever."

"What crawled up your ass, Zoro?" Nami taunts.

"What did you say you harpy witch?" Nami scuffs and shares a bored look with Robin.

"DONT TALK TO NAMI LIKE THAT!" Sanji interjects.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy demands, but is ignored.

"I"LL TALK HOW I WANT TO, SHITTY COOK!" Zoro bellows.

"THAT'S IT!" Sanji shoots his leg out at Zoro.

"Awe, here we go." Franky mutters to himself.

"Yohohohoho!~" Brook Laughs.

Zoro lets himself and his chair fall back onto the floor, he the rolls and gets on his feet, clutching two of his swords. "You want to fight? Let's go!" Zoro lunges, but before his swords can connect with the sole of sanji's shoes, Nami hits the two on the head with her fists.

"Both of you shut up! No fighting in the kitchen! Jeez. Always acting like children." Nami sits back down rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nami, you are right as always!" Sanji swoons as he rubs the bump on his head.

Zoro huffs and sits back down. The rest of lunch went by with our another argument, but the tension between Zoro and Sanji did not go unnoticed. No one commented on it, but a few of the crew were very curious. Robin in particular. Once the table was cleared, Nami started the meeting.

"Well, here's the deal. We will be arriving at the next island either tomorrow morning or afternoon. According to my calculations, It should be a pretty big island. We haven't seen any other ships in a while which worries me. If the island is indeed has a big population we should've seen at least heading to port by now. So we will be heading in with caution. We won't be docking at a port, instead we will see if we can find somewhere secluded and a few of us will explore to see if it's safe. We also haven't seen any marines in a while so they might be at the island trying to gang up on us. Hopefully that is not the case." Nami pauses.

Luffy complains about not being able to fight in so long, Nami just ignores him. "So once we get to the island, the first team out will be Sanji, Robin, and Franky. Sanji, you need to restock our food supplies. You are going our first just in case things aren't safe so we need you to get supplies as quickly as you can. We don't need much so it should not take long. Franky, you're in charge of getting supplies for ship repairs. Be sure to get some extra stuff if the prices are good. Robin, you don't even need me to tell you what to do." Robin flashes Nami a knowing smile and nods. "The rest of us are going to stay on the ship until we hear back from these three. Now I will be giving each of you one of the Mini Den Den Mushi's we bought at the last island. They all connect to the big one here so if you find out anything contact us immediately. Once I get the all clear from Robin, Franky, and Sanji well let the next group out. Got it?"

A chorus of agreement filled with room. Luffy whines that he wants to explore, but that just earns him a beating from Nami. "Great! now that this is settled. Meeting is over. No one bother me." Nami says as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen.The rest of the crew slowly leaves, leaving only Zoro and Sanji. Sanji quickly started washing dishes after the meeting so he didn't notice Zoro getting up and moving behind him.

"Cook."

Sanji jumps and drops the plate he was washing in the sink. "Oi! What the hell?" Sanji yells.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Zoro replies, blank faced.

Stuttering Sanji says "You didn't scare me, Baka. Now what do you want?"

"To talk. About last night and stuff…"

"Oh.."

"So are you ok? Cause you have been acting weird all day… Do you regret it or something?" Sanji sighs and turns to look at Zoro. "No.. I dont regret it. I just… I don't know how to act around you now"

Zoro grunts. "Just act like how you always do."

"That's easier said than done." Sanji sighs. "I haven't changed my mind. I just need time to process all this. It was only yesterday that I thought you hated me and only yesterday our relationship went into a whole new direction. Never in the time I've known you did I think that we would be having… You know.. Together."

Zoro sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "I get it. I never expected it either, but that kind of makes it more exciting, yeah? Look. I really enjoyed last night and honestly I want to do more with you.. A lot more. So I think we should really talk about this."

Sanji turned away hiding the blush on his face. "I really enjoyed it too." He mumbled. Sanji started to wash dishes again. "Ok well... talk then."

Zoro rolled his eyes, and sat on the table behind him. "Ok for starters, I need to ask. Do you want to be my sub, and mine only? If you don't then the rest is pointless."

Sanji shivers at the words Mine only then nods before answering. "Yes. I would like that."

Zoro smiles widely. "Good, I'm glad to have you. Now I need you to be open and honest with me ok? What kind of sub are you? What do you like? What do you dislike? Do you enjoy pain? Do yo…"

Sanji turns around holding up his soapy hands. "Whoa! Too many questions at once, baka."

Zoro chuckles and lifts an eyebrow, waiting for Sanji to answer. The cook turns back around and starts washing again. "Well.. I don't really know what 'kind of' sub I am… I guess i'm just.. Me. You know I like being bound…" Sanji pauses and shifts his feet nervously. "I don't hate pain… I wouldn't say I love it either. Pain can be good in the right moment and with the right instrument, ya know? Pain mixed with pleasure is better then just pain. Um.. I like toys and stuff... " Sanji can feel his face heating up. "I like.. to please… delayed gratification… humiliation… but nothing super extreme like doing something crazy in public or-"

Zoro interrupts "So no secret public sex then? Awe, shame. I really wanted to see what you're face would look like as I fucked you behind some bushes with people walking by."

Sanji coughs and nearly chokes on his own saliva. Zoro laughs before telling the cook to continue. Sanji turns to glare at the swordsman but does continue. "I wouldn't say that what you said doesn't sound interesting, but I just don't feel comfortable with that. I think I would be too scared to enjoy it… Anyway. I don't like that really intense pain stuff with canes and whips."

"Ok, that's good I don't really enjoy that either. I either use my hands, a riding crop or paddle. Those ok with you?"

Sanji has to shake his head of the million different fantasies Zoro's words shot into his head. "Yes, I can handle those I think.. I've never had a riding crop used on me before though. I don't really know what else to say, I mean… To be honest, I've had a few people I've had sessions on a regular basis in the past, but I never had anyone that I could grow with, push my limits, or find out new interests… I've had experience but not enough to know everything about myself and what I want…" Sanji looks down. _Augh this is embarrassing._

"Well that is ok with me." Zoro states.

Sanji looks up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I must prefer it this way. I like that fact that I might be the one you get to learn from and the one that will help you grow. I will do my utmost best to help you in any way I can and to help you become the sub you want to be."

Sanji smiles. "Thank you… I'm sure you will be great… Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah, well we need an official safe word. Also I need to go over my rules with you."

Sanji gulps as he dries his hand on a dish rags "Rules?"

Zoro nods. "Now, Safe word. What is it going to be?"

Sanji thinks for a moment and turns to the swordsman. "Courgette?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Well if you don't like it you think of one!" Sanji huffed, lighting a cigarette.

"That's not what I mean. It's fine, I'll definitely know to stop when I hear it, Just tell me what it means."

"Zucchini. Its French." Sanji replies.

Zoro laughs. "A food. Of course!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you shitty swordsman. So what are these rules?"

"They are pretty simple. One, when we are alone, or in a session, you must always treat me with respect. This can either mean that you need to listen to what I say and obeying, or by calling me Sir. Two, you need to take care of yourself. If you feeling tired, sleep. If you're injured during a fight, get help. If you're feeling sick, make sure to take whatever you need to get better. I want you healthy, happy and full of energy. Three, talk to me. This type of relationship is built on trust. So we need to trust each other and know each other well. If you're upset about something, tell me and I will try to help you or comfort you. If I do something to upset you, you need to tell me and not just ignore it. If you feel confused, uncomfortable or worried about something I do or want from you ask questions. I won't think less of you for doing so. Four, What goes on between us, stays between us. This means don't go blabbing to the crew about what we do during a session."

"Like I would do that anyways. I think I would die if any of the crew found out." Sanji interjects.

Zoro rolls his eyes but continues. "Lastly, always and I mean ALWAYS use your safe word if you need too. I need to be able to trust you to say it when things become too much or you don't like something, ok?"

Sanji nods. "Of course. I think all that is ok."

"Good, so do you have any rules for me?"

Sanji opens his mouth in shock. "What? Rules for you? Well this is new."

Zoro chuckled. "Yeah, not many doms do this, but I like to. It always helps me understand the wants and needs of a sub. So do you have any?"

Sanji pauses. "Um… I don't know. Can I think about it and get back to you later?"

Zoro stands up and walks towards the kitchen door. "Of course." Zoro turns the lock on the door and makes his way over to Sanji.

"Um, why did you lock the door?" Sanji asks nervously.

"I think you deserve a reward for talking with me. I did not expect it to go this well. For surpassing my expectations, you get rewarded." Zoro says as he grabs Sanji's hips and pulls his body to him.

"Oh? What's my reward then?"

"I'll let you choose. You got me in a good mood."

"Um.. Since I don't want to defile my kitchen how about just a kiss?"

Zoro smiles widely. "I can do that. I can always do that"

The next thing Sanji knew were Zoro's lips on his and he was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & thoughts are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro go shopping.   
> Naughty times ensue.

The Strawhats arrived at the island in the early morning. Nami and Franky spent the day trying to find a secluded spot to anchor the ship. Which was hard because the Island had many coastal towns and cities. When they finally found a spot, it was nighttime and the crew was more than anxious to get off the ship.

"Robin, Franky, Sanji. You three can head out now. It's not too late so stores should still be open." Nami says as she hands each of them a den den mushi.

Robin jumped off the ship elegantly, followed but Franky and Sanji. Luffy was running to join them, but luckily Usopp and Chopper tackled him in time. Nami just rolled her eyes and demanded that Zoro watch Luffy in case he got any ideas about running off again. Zoro reluctantly agreed as he watched Sanji walk away until he was out of site. Luffy tried to jump off ship again as soon as Nami was in the girls room. Zoro was really not in the mood for his Captains bullshit. He knocked Luffy to the ground and sat on him until he agreed to behave.

"So mean Zoro. My first mate is supposed to do what I say!" Luffy whined.

"That might be true, but keeping you alive and out of trouble is also in the job description.

Luffy looked defeated and went off to play with Usopp and Chopper. Much to Zoro's relief. This gave the Swordsman time to think. He still could not believe that Sanji agreed to be his submissive. He must of have some serious luck. _I'm actually pretty excited about this… I want to play with him soon. The sooner the better… I definitely need to get some supplies. What I have now won't do at all in the long run._ Zoro could not help but mentally kick himself for pretty much losing everything he ever owned except his swords. Before he met Luffy, It was a constant problem in his life. Now the only thing he had to worry about was where he was going to put everything. He did have his own room so that was a plus, but nothing to really hide anything it. The small box he did have would not fit everything he had in mind. He would have to ask Franky or Usopp to build him a chest with a lock. Zoro decided that as soon as the first group came back he would head out to see if he could find a store that his the things he needed.

Robin came back first, she headed straight for the girls room to talk to Nami. No surprise there. Sanji came back next, demanded that he help him with the bags of food, which he reluctantly did. Then Franky, who came back empty handed, but with a promise of the supplies being ready for pick up tomorrow.

A bit later, everyone was out on the deck, either asking questions about the island or answering them. Nami declared that the Island was safe, but to be on guard. Luffy screamed with delight and shot himself onto the island. Usopp quickly followed the captain. Zoro went to his room to pick up the beli he had been saving and was about to head to the island, but Robin stopped him.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled.

"Oh, nothing really Swordsman-san. I just wanted to inform you about something." Robin said with a small knowing smile.

"What is it? I don't have all night."

"Well, there's a certain part of the island that I think might interest you and Cook-san." Robin handed him a small map. "I circled the location. I'm sure if you ask a native they can help you get to the right place."

"Interest me? What is the supposed to mean?" Zoro questions.

"Well, I could not help but notice the change in you and Sanji's relationship…"

"What?!" Zoro yells. "Were you listening to us yesterday?!" _Either that or she can really read minds._

Robin flashes her classic mysterious, all knowing grin. "I was worried. Their was some unusually tension between you and him and I just wanted to figure out what was wrong. Only so I could help if need be. I sure did not expect to hear what I did, but it's too late now. I know."

Zoro groaned and turned away. _This is horrible. Fucking Robin and her dumb devil fruit powers._

"Don't worry I won't say anything, not even to Nami. You know I can keep a secret and I know you can as well... I'm sure it would be best to not let Cook-san know I know. Right?"

Zoro had to agree. He just got the cook to agree to be his. He did not want to fuck it up by telling him his 'precious Robin' knew about them.

"I won't tell him. Just keep you're eyes and ears out of our business. If I find out you haven't I'll cut you in two. Nothing that shitty cook could do or say would stop me." Zoro.

"Of course. Anyway, I figured it might be a good place to get some alone time for you and the cook. It's has a lot of interesting shops and bars too..."

Zoro nodded and walked away angrily.

Robin watched Zoro jump off the ship and disappear into the woods. _Very interesting. I've always wanted to test my powers against him… Maybe i'll get caught on purpose._ With that Robin heads to the library, knowing a certain cyborg is impatiently waiting for her.

It's the next morning by time Zoro makes it back to the ship. He never made it to the places Robin told him to go to, which frustrated him to death. He was lucky to make it back before breakfast ended so he did not have to deal with his growling stomach any more. After eating his fill of miso soup, grilled fish and rice, he makes his way to Franky and Usopp's workshop to request the chest he wants. Franky quickly agrees to build it and tells him it should be done by tonight. Zoro thanks him and heads to the kitchen. As expected, Sanji is sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette and going over meal plans.

"Yo." Zoro says as he sits down across from the Cook.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"Come on now, meal plans can wait." He complains.

"It's not meal plans…"

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"Rules." Sanji states simply as he looks up.

"Rules? What for me? Let me see!" Zoro says excitedly as he snatches the small notebook out of Sanji's hand.

"Why do you look so happy? Don't people hate rules? Now give it back i'm not done!

Zoro ignores Sanji's protests. "I'm just happy you actually took it seriously. I thought I was going to have to sit you down and make you do this."

Sanji sighs and mutters. "Of course I take this seriously, baka. I'm not 5."

Zoro laughs and starts reading.

1-Zoro must treat me with respect if he wants me to treat him with respect.

2-No pda when the crews around. When were alone in public… Nothing crazy or intense.

3-Zoro has to keep his hands to himself when in my kitchen.

4-I will not follow directions from Zoro when we are going somewhere. Following you will just get us both lost.

5-Zoro has to let me top him sometimes?

Zoro smirks and laughs when he reads the crossed our rule. "Why put question marks on number 5?" he asks.

Sanji blushes and looks down at his cigarette in his hand. "I don't know… I just figured you wouldn't like it. That you would say no, but I thought it was worth at least asking about..."

Zoro shakes his head. "Baka. I'll let you top me. Maybe as a reward if you really blow my mind aye?" He says with a laugh.

Sanji, even thought he was hiding it, was ecstatic. Blowing Zoro's mind was a challenge he wholeheartedly accepted. "Ok cool…" Sanji says as calmly as he can before putting out his cigarette in the ash tray.

"Anything else you want to add?" The swordsman questions.

"No… Not really. I can't think of anything else right now.

"Alright." Zoro pauses for a moment. "Hey, are you free right now?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I want to go pick up some stuff for us. So you wanna come? I figured you can point out some stuff you like, so I don't have to just guess."

Sanji blushed when he realized what Zoro meant. "I guess… You want to go right now?" he said reluctantly.

"Great! Lets go!" Zoro said as he stood up.

"Wait. I'm not following you anywhere. Do you even know how to get their?" Sanji said with a sigh.

Zoro grunted in frustration as he pulled out a map from his back pocket, handing it to Sanji.

Sanji opened the paper, and when he saw it was a map he smiled. "Good job, Marimo. Now lets get this over with." Sanji says as he heads out of the kitchen. The swordsman following him closely.

It only takes an hour to reach their destination. It's a particularly shady city. Obviously meant to be a "pleasure district." All the buildings are either, bars, shady shops, brothels, or love hotels.

"Ugh, You would bring me to such a disgusting place. Nothing has class here." Sanji complains.

Zoro ignores him, trying to find a shop that fits their needs. After walking for about ten minutes, Zoro finally stops a Sex store. "Oi, Cook." Sanji looks at the swordsman to see him point at a store. It had a big red neon light sign above the door that read _SEX EMPORIUM._ The windows were painted black, with neon writing on them stating everything they offered. _Sex Toys! Fetish Gear! Costumes and more!_ Sanji's face turns red before he looks away.

"I am NOT going in their."

"Sanji, the faster you get in their the faster this will be over." Zoro says, his voice a tiniest bit deeper, which just makes Sanji want to comply.

Huffing and stomping towards the shop Sanji glares at the swordsman. "Hurry up!"

Zoro can't help but chuckle and grin as he follows the cook. _He's so cute when he is flustered._

Zoro has to push Sanji in, but once they enter he can tell Sanji is a little shocked. Wide eyes and mouth hanging slightly open, Sanji is looking around but can't focus on anything for more than a second. All different types of toys and contraptions are all over the walls on shelves. In the middle of the store there's a rack full of any type of sexy costume you can imagine. Zoro puts his hand on Sanji's back, ushering him into the store further.

"Have you never been to one of these stores before?" Zoro whispers into Sanji's ear.

Sanji doesn't answer but shakes his head. "Well, don't worry. Nothing will bite… Well except for me." Zoro purrs. The cook visibly shivers and look to the swordsman.

Zoro smiles at the cook and starts to walk away. Sanji hurries to Zoro's side, keeping his face down trying to his how red he is from a passing customer. When Sanji almost knocked into a small stand of mini vibrators, Zoro sighs and grabs Sanji's hand. Much to his surprise, Sanji doesn't pull away. Giving the cook a reassuring smile, he leads him to the fetish gear section, only pausing for a moment to pick up a large black Sanji assumed was for putting items in as they shopped.

"See anything of interest?" Zoro asks. Sanji looks and and looks around. More than half the stuff he sees, he has no idea what they are, but when his eyes land on a section of rope, he pulls Zoro towards it. Sanji stands in front of it and points shyly.

Zoro smirks before asking what color he wanted.

"Red!" Sani replies a little too quickly and loudly. Zoro just nods, starts pulling the rope off the spindle and measures 30 feet before cutting the rope. He grabs two pre packaged and cute ropes. One 15 feet, the other 20.

"Why so much?" Sanji questions.

"Ever heard of Shibari?"

"No… Maybe? What is it?"

"Japanese decorative rope bondage. It takes a lot of rope to make some of the different styles of knots." Zoro says simply. "Anything else you see?"

Sanji takes a quick look around before shaking his head. _I have no idea what the hell i'm supposed to be picking out._

"Alright, let's just get some of the basics then." Zoro takes Sanji's hand again and lead him around the fetish section, stopping every few minutes to pick up something and tossing it into the bag. Sanji noticed that when it came to the color choice of the items, Zoro stuck with black and red. The swordsman must of realized from Sanji's outburst that he had a thing for the color red. The cook smiled to himself, Zoro was more perceptive than he thought. He felts his cheeks heat up when Zoro picked up a pair of black handcuffs and shot him a wide grin. Sanji rolled his eyes and turned away hiding his excitement. _Unng… Those will be fun.._

"Well, I think I got everything we could need from this section, there's just a few more things I want to check out."

Sanji nodded and Zoro looked at the cook with a frustrated expression. "Come on now, cook. Their has to be something here that interests you? Maybe something you're curious about?" Zoro pressed.

Sanji shot Zoro a wiry smile. "Um. Maybe a thing or two." Zoro grinned happily. "Show me." Sanji paused for just a moment before leading Zoro to the far left wall. The wall had every type of dildo and vibrator imaginable. Sanji pointed to medium sized box on the shelf. Zoro looked closer and saw it was a dual egg vibrator. "I don't get it. What do you do with it? It doesn't look like it does much."

Zoro grins and picks up the box, holding it up for the cook to see better. "Its a dual egg vibrator. These things might be small in size but they sure pack a punch when you used them right. In fact, I think you would like them… A lot. I can think of a few fun things we could do with them. You want to try them out?"

Sanji looked at zoro and could see the excited glint in his eyes. Sanji smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome, just left me find a good brand." Zoro searched the different boxes until he found one that seemed to satisfy him and he put it in the black bag.

"Ok, now what was the other thing?"

Sanji felt a little nervous about this one, he pulled Zoro over to the section with a sign hanging from the ceiling, it said "Male Pleasure". Sanji stopped in front of a section of fleshlights and onaholes. Sanji looked to Zoro to see his reaction, but the swordsman was showing no signs of anything.

"Um… I don't know I mean… I've used few before, it was nice. I dont know if you like it or not so... " Sanji just shut up. He felt more embarrassed by the second. With our a word, Zoro reached out and picked up a boxed onahole. Sanji would say the swordsman looked curious. _I guess curious is better than disgusted…_ Sanji had to look away. Zoro looked towards Sanji and could tell he was distressed.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Zoro asked, worried. Sanji just shook his head, but Zoro was looking at him in a way that just made Sanji felt like it was ok to talk.

"Its stupid… t's nothing."

"Come on cook what's eating you?"

"I don't want to put you off or anything… I can't tell if you like the idea or if it grosses you out." Zoro stared at the cook for a minute before sighing.

"Cook, you don't have to ever worry about me being disgusted or anything. If you like something or want to try something out i'm totally ok with that. It's my job to be open and accepting. Plus, I think one of these could be interesting. I've never used one before but they're really popular when I'm from." Zoro explained.

Sanji smiled and nodded, unable to think of what to say.

"Don't worry cook. Talk to me before you let yourself worry ok? I don't like seeing you like that."

"Ok." _I need a cigarette..._

"So what one you want? I can't tell what is better or what would feel best." Zoro said with an encouraging smile as he placed the box back on the shelf.

Sanji looked back to the rows of toys, looking at a few before picking one up and handing it to Zoro. Zoro took the box, looked at it for a second, noting Sanji picking out a clear blue onahole before he dropped it into the black shopping bag.

"Well I don't know about you but I think this is a pretty good hull." Zoro leans to Sanji, his lips just barely touching his ear. "I cant wait to try some of this stuff on you. I'm going to have you begging me to cum." Sanji shivered and blushed profusely. He glared at Zoro which made the swordsman laugh.

"Baka…"

"Come on let's go check out and get out of here." Zoro said as he walked towards the register.

Sanji followed quickly and he tried to adjust himself. He had been half hard pretty much the whole time they had been in the store. He just hoped that Zoro or any of the other customers milling around didn't notice. Zoro paid for everything quickly. The sales lady looked completely bored as she place their items into black plastic bags. Sanji felt a bit relieved because he could not take the humiliation of such a lovely lady commenting on their purchases. Once everything was packed Sanji practically flew outside.

"So did you have fun?" Zoro asked once he caught up to the cook.

"No. It was horrible!" Sanji whined.

Laughing, Zoro clapped his hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Are you sure? You seemed to enjoy it to me. Mostly..."

Sanji huffed as he took out his cigarette pack and hurried to light one of his cancer sticks. "I guess it was alright. A bit of a shock to be honest…"

Zoro just nodded and kept on walking. It wasn't even a minute before Sanji was grabbing him by his shirt pulling him in a different direction.

"Shitty Swordsman, you're going the wrong way." Zoro grunted but let Sanji direct him in the right direction.

They walked towards the ship in silence for a few minutes before Zoro stopped.

"What is it now? I'm not going into another store."

The swordsman points towards a bright pink painted building. "Were going there. Now." Zoro didn't wait for an answer and walked into the building. Sanji had no choice but to follow. Once inside, Sanji was about to yell at the swordsman but soon realized what kind of place he just walked into. It was a love hotel, not unlike the many he has been to before.

"Whoa, wait. What are you doing?" Sanji asked as Zoro looked at a wall full of pictures of the different rooms they offered. Zoro grinned mischievously and said "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can keep my hands to myself for much longer. If we go back to the ship now the crew will definitely be hearing you scream my name, so I figured this is a better alternative."

Sanji opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he felt the tingling arousal flood through his veins. _Damn it..._

Zoro went up to the small window are pressed the red call button. A few moments later a woman dressed in a tight hot pink dress came up to the window.

"How can I help you?"

"Is room 22 available?" Zoro questioned.

The woman looked at Zoro and Sanji and she shook her head. "No, but 14 is available. Its pretty much the same except there's no mini fridge or lounge."

"We'll take it."

The woman reached to her left, picking up the room keys and slipped them through the small opening in the window.

"Up the stairs and to the left. You pay when you're done." With that the woman walked off to wherever she came from.

"Come on cook. I want to get you out of those clothes now." Sanji blushed and followed Zoro up the stairs silently. He had to stop Zoro from going right but they found the room in only a few seconds.

Zoro unlocked the door, quickly pulled Sanji in and dropped the bags on the floor. The door barely closed before Zoro had Sanji pinned against the wall, his mouth giving Sanji's neck rough wet kisses. Sanji moaned and grabbed onto Zoro's shirt. The swordsman pulled back for a moment. "Do you have any idea how hot it made me thinking about all the nasty things I was going to do to you while we were in that store. Everything thing we got just made me fantasize more and more. It took a lot of self control to just not take you on the floor right then and their." Sanji moaned at the words and shut Zoro up with a kiss. Zoro let Sanji take the lead for a moment before he pushed Sanji off him and started pulling towards the bed.

"Take off your clothes, get on the bed on your knees." Zoro demanded as he turned to grab the bags off the floor. Sanji stood their for a moment, a little overwhelmed. He took a second to calm his nerves before starting to undress. _Half of me is dying with anticipation, the other half has no idea whats going to happen…_ Zoro could tell that Sanji's gears were turning, and he sighed a bit frustrated. This was supposed to be a release for him and Sanji both, not make him anxious.

"Sanji." Zoro said, his voice deep and demanding. Sanji stopped unbuttoning his shirt and whipped his head up to look and Zoro in the eyes.

"I can tell you're freaking yourself out again. Just relax and let me take care of you. I promise nothing too intense this time. Do you understand?" Zoro said as he came closer to the cook.

Sanji relaxed a bit and nodded. Zoro ginned and wagged his finger in Sanji's face. "Hmm. I'm sure I've told you to verbally answer me before. If you slip up again a punishment might be due." he teased. Sanji stood wide eyed for a second for for blurting "Yes, Sir!"

"Now I'm tired of waiting, get undressed!" Sanji quickly complied. Stripping himself of his clothing and shoes in a timely fashion .When he finished he crawled on the bed and kneeled in the middle. Zoro looked please and that helped Sanji relax more. Zoro started going through the bags of toys, still undecided what he wanted to do first. "Hmm. Should I handcuff you? Or maybe gag you… No.. I want to hear your voice, you have been too quiet today for my tastes. Let's see…" Zoro thought out loud. Sanji grew harder by the second in anticipation. _Fuuuuckkk. What is he gonna do?_

Zoro started to laugh and Sanji looked at him curiously. "I just thought of something good." He said as he pulled out the handcuffs and tossed them on the bed. He then pulled out the dual egg vibrator and some lube. He started looking through another bag and pulled out the onahole. Sanji's eyes lit up when he saw it and he licked his lips. Zoro smirked when he saw the look on Sanji's face. The swordsman pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes. He got on to the bed in front of the cook, grabbed the handcuffs and pulled them out of the packaging.

"Hands."

The cook held out his hands, palms down. Zoro made quick work of putting the handcuffs on. He made sure that he could at least slip a tip of his finger through them to be sure they weren't too tight.

"Feel ok?" Zoro questioned.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now lay down." Zoro rumbled.

Sanji laid down with his hands above his head, staring at Zoro the whole time. He watched as the swordsman crawled on top of him between his legs, leaning down to lick a long line up his chest. Sanji moaned at the site, his back arching slightly. "You taste good." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear when they were finally face to face. Zoro mouth claimed his in a passionate kiss. His though plundering Sanji's mouth, leaving him breathless and starved for more. The way Zoro's tongue danced with his left his cock throbbing and body shaking. _God, this man can kiss. I never want it to stop._ Sanji lifted his arms to wrap around the swordsman's neck, but he caught his arm and pushed them back down roughly.

"Who said you could move? I want your hands above your head and you're not allowed to move them until I say so. You dont have permission to touch me right now. If you're good, I might let you. But not before I've have my way with you first." Zoro growled.

Sanji felt like he was about to be set on fire. The way Zoro talked when he was like this really got to him. A whine escaped his lips but he obeyed Zoro's order. Zoro started kissing down Sanji's jaw, nipping the skin making Sanji jump. He left kisses all over the cooks collar bone and headed south further catching a nipple between his teeth. Sanji hissed and his hips grinned up, which only made him moan when his cock received delicious friction. Zoro continued to abuse Sanjis nipple, licking and sucking on it until it was puffy and red. He did the same to the other nipple, and sweet moans were constantly coming from the cook. Zoro sits up and smiles down at the cook. He feels please that he can make the cook like this with a few kisses and licks. He leans back to grab the dual vibrator, rips that packaging open and quickly inserts the batteries that come with it.

Zoro reaches up, holding the wires that connect the two eggs in his hand. He dangles the eggs above Sanji's face. "Suck on them. Get them nice and wet."

Sanji's face turns even redder as he opens his mouth. Zoro lowers the eggs till their touching Sanji's tongue and the cook quickly starts to suck and rolls them around in his mouth. Sanji watches Zoro, the hunger in his eyes makes him quiver.

"Enough." Zoro growls and he pulls the eggs out of sanji's mouth. "Lift your legs and spread them as far as you can." Sanji does as he's told. He feel incredibly exposed. He weeping cock and eager hole on display. Zoro runs a hand up and down Sanji's thigh and shoots the cook a pleased look. "You're so beautiful like this."

Sanji can't help but smile at the compliment. It makes his heart flutter. Sanji suddenly feels a light pressure on his hole and he tries to look down to see what the swordsman is doing. Zoro helps him out by explaining. "I'm going to put these in you. We will start with the light setting, well see how you handle it."

He feels the first one slide in him, the second one soon after. Sanji clenches him anal muscles, and feels a slight pressure. Zoro watches the cook intently as he turns the eggs on the lowest setting. Sanji's body jerks when he feels the eggs start vibrating. It felt ok, but it's not nearly enough to actually feel good. Zoro could tell so he turned it up to the next setting. It must of been a big difference, because Sanji's let out a moan as soon as the power was turned up. Zoro just watched the cook. He watched how Sanji's hips would rise and fall and how his breaths grew shallow. How moans started to slip from his lips, increasing as time went on.

Sanji was being bombarded with a completely new sensation, it practically took it breath away. His whole body was shaking only after a few moments. He barely registered the sound of Zorro opening the onahole packaging, but he definitely noticed the cold wet feeling on his cock. He open his eyes to see the swordsman applying lube generously to his cock. The contrast of the heat of his skin and the lubes coldness felt amazing. Zoro gave the cook a few quick strokes before he reached for the onahole again. He squirted some lube in it and squeezed it to help the lude get in all the right places. He placed the lube on the bed, and used his free hand to grab Sanji's cock. He slowly lowered the onahole on to the cooks cock earning him a loud broken moan. Sanji clenched his fist and dipped his head back. Once the onahole was fully settled on him Zoro grabbed the control for the eggs and turned it up to the next setting. The vibrations made the eggs move deeper inside of him so when the eggs started vibration harder, they started to bump on his prostate.

Sanji wailed and his back arched, lifting him partially off the bed. Curses came tumbling out of his mouth as Zoro started to jerk him off with the onahole. Sanji was in heaven. His whole body felt like he was melting. The vibrations on his prostate was making him see stars. Sanji knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"P-p-please, let me cum!" Sanji gasped.

Zoro chuckled and he stopped jerking the cook off. "I won't if you don't ask me right."

Sanji groaned in desperation, his unfocused eyes found Zoro's face. Zoro looked like a predator stalking its prey. It made him want to cum even more. "Please, sir! I need it! Please make me cum!" He moaned.

"Hmm… That's better, but were going to need to work on you're begging skills. I feel like you can do better than that." Zoro started to jerk him again slowly. Sanji groaned again. Its wasn't enough.

"Faster!" Sanji demanded. Zoro stared at sanji, expression dark. He immediately stopped stroking him and turned off the eggs. Sanji whimpered at the loss and was about to ask what the hell he was doing when he saw Zoro's look. _Shit. I fucked up…._

Zoro removed the onahole from his cock without a word, and gently pulled out the vibrators. Sanji couldn't help but feel a shot of fear run through him, but that only fueled his need to cum. Zoro tossed the two toys on the side of the bed before looking back at the cook.

"On you knees and turn around! Now!" Zoro ordered.

Sanji knew it was better for him to do as he was told as fast as he could, so he scrambled onto his knees and turns around. His ass up proudly and in Zoro's face. The swordsman leans forward and bites one of Sanji's cheeks. The cook jumps but doesn't move again.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Then what did you do?"

"I… I didn't say please." the cook answered.

"Mhhh, is that all?"

Sanji had to think for a moment. His head was still foggy making it hard to think.

"I did not ask right…I told you to instead of asking."

"That's right. Since you were able to tell me what you did wrong, I'll let you choose how many smacks you're going to get. It better fit with what you did wrong or else you will just earn more." Zoro said cooly.

Sanji let out a whine as he thought of how many he should say. After a moment of thought he answered

"Five?" Sanji asked tentatively. Zoro grunted. "That should do. If you make this mistake again, the punishment will be much more severe. I expect respect when you ask me to do something for you. You understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now brace yourself."

It wasn't even a second later when Sanji felt the swordsman's large hand smack against him right ass cheek. Sanji yelped and drew in a deep breath. The next one landed on his left cheek with a big more sting.

"Who do you belong to?" Zoro questioned as he pulled Sanji head back by his hair so he could look at his face.

Sanji whimpered. "Y-you, Sir."

Zoro released his hair and gave him another smack. "That's right and you will do good to remember that." Another slap on Sanji's ass left ass cheek rang throughout the room. Sanji half moaned, half cried out in pain. He knew this was supposed to be punishment but Zoro's words were just making him excited.

"You belong to me now and so does your body. So you must ALWAYS ask politely if you want me to do something to it. Its only right, don't you agree?" Zoro questioned. Before Sanji could answer the swordsman smack his right cheek again.

"Yes sir, you are right…"

"Good boy." Zoro landed the final hit on both cheeks. Zoro started to massage his reddened skin. "You did well, but now I'm going to fuck you." Sanji's eyes rolled back at the thought. "Lay on your back. Hands above your head, legs spread. As Sanji got into position, Zoro grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. When Sanji was ready he slipped a finger into his hole. Pushing in and out for a few moment before inserting another. Sanji felt extra sensitive, he figured it must of been because of the vibrators. Soft moans came from his mouth and Zoro leaned over him you capture them with his mouth. They kissed deeply, as the swordsman prepped him. He broke the kiss as he put another finger in. Scissoring him and stretching him until he was a complete mess again.

Zoro grew impatient and removed his fingers. Sanji whined at the loss but knew something even better was going to enter him soon. Zoro grabbed the lube again, and poured some on his palm. he slicked himself and positioned the tip of his cock to Sanji's waiting hole. Zoro slowly pushed in, not stopping until he was fully seated inside his lovely sub. He had to stop for a moment, more for himself then for Sanji. The cooks hips started to rock and Zoro let out a small moan.

"Fuck you're so tight. So hot. You feel so good, Sanji. I'm going to fuck so hard you'll never forget how I feel inside you. Everyday you'll think about how its feels and you'll be begging for it every chance you get." Zoro started to thrust, small but deep. Sanji moaned and grinned up onto Zoro. The swordsman had to pace himself if he was going to get the cook to cum first. After a few minutes his thrusts became longer and faster. Eventually to the point where he was almost completely out of Sanji before he sank back into him. Sanji brain was fuzzy, all he could feel was pleasure and hear the harsh breathing of the man on top of him. He shook his head back and forth as he moaned loudly.

"Put your arms around my neck." Zoro ordered. Sanji immediately does so, running his fingers through Zoro's short green hair. Zoro wraps his arms around the cooks middle and pulls him up into his lap. Zoro quickly lays back and starts thrusting up onto the cook. His cock reaching deeper than before, brushing his prostate with each thrust. Sanji can only hold on as Zoro fucks him. His body feels light and weak from pleasure and he can feel the familiar tingle in his spine. "Zorrrrooo! Please! i'm going to cum!" Sanji cries out. Zoro start pounding into him, faster and harder with every thrust. the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room. Zoro is so close, he's in no better state then Sanji. He can feel Sanji start to tighten and knew he was going to cum any second.

"Cum for me. Let me hear you." Zoro growls. Sanji can't hold back anymore. His body goes ridged for a second before his orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, his seed spurting over his and Zoro's chest. He practically screams on the top of his lungs as his vision goes white. He can feel Zoro pulsing inside of him and that just makes his orgasm feel even better. The cook collapses on Zoro, completely out of breath and unable to move. Zoro holds him for a moment, catching his breath after his own orgasm.

After a few minutes, he reaches over, feeling around for the handcuff key. He finds it and tells Sanji to give him his hands. The cook weakly dose and once he is free from the cuffs he lays back down. Zoro turns them both on their sides. He runs his fingers through the blonds hair and kisses his forehead. He showers the cook with soothing words, telling him that he's proud of him and that he was so good. Sanji just smiles and feels content. He is on cloud 9 and nothing short of the world ending could stop this feeling. Before Zoro realizes, the cook is fast asleep. Zoro just grins happily and holds the cook closer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & thoughts are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji learns a lesson or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much pure smut once again. Going to be kicking it up a notch and having our favorite pair doing some more intense things. Thanks for your continued support. Enjoy.

The next few days for the cook were like a whirlwind. Every chance Zoro got, he would tease him, then leave him high and dry. It was driving the cook crazy. Sanji's thoughts kept leading towards the night they spent in the Love Hotel and all he wanted at the moment was to get the Swordsman alone again. He knew they were going to be leaving the Island the day after tomorrow, and he just hoped he could convince Zoro to play with him before hand.

Sanji was making himself busy making snacks and drinks for the crew. He brought out the Ladies snack and called the boys to the kitchen. Sanji leaned on sunny's railing, lighting a cigarette. He kept waiting for his stupid marimo to walk by so he could talk to him but he was yet to be seen.

Sanji starts to look for the swordsman and after searching everywhere in the ship he gives up. As he's walking back up to the main deck Usopp passes by, heading to the workshop.

"Oi, Usopp."

The long nosed sniper nearly jumped a foot in the air before he spun around. "What?!"

Sanji smirked, "You seen moss head anywhere?"

Usopp gave Sanji a look that clearly said 'I'm talking to someone who has 2 heads, what the fuck is going on?'

"Um… no. Why?"

Sanji just shrugged and continued on his way. Before he made it to the deck, he suddenly had a great idea. If Zoro was just going to tease him, not give him want he wanted and disappear when ever he felt like it, he would just do it himself! He turned right around and went straight to Zoro's room. He entered the room and quickly shut the door behind him. He let out a shaky breath before looking for the chest of toys he knew Zoro keeps in here. It didn't take long to find it. It was in the bottom of the closet, covered with dirty clothes. Sanji couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mess as he pushed the clothes off. The chest was made from metal and wood. Each side panel was a made from a dark finished wood. Holding it together were Silver strips of metal. The top of the chest was a smooth metal sheet. He was a bit shocked to see the chest was unlocked. He figured he would have to use some of the pick locking skills nami so graciously taught him to get it open. He didn't really give it a second thought before he opened it to see what he wanted to use for his… mastibatorial needs. He could feel his cheeks heating up, by just looking at all the different toys. He noticed quite a few things he hadn't seen before.

Sanji picked up a clear box that held two metal balls connected by a string. The box was surprisingly heavy. He quickly put it down. He rummaged through the chest a bit more until he found those vibrating eggs. He set them on the floor next to him and kept looking. He found a decent sized dildo and decided to use it. It wasn't as big as Zoro's cock but it would work.

Sanji picked up the eggs and headed to the bed. He grabbed the lube he knew was in the nightstand drawer and threw it and the two toys on the bed. he made quick work of getting undressed and hopped on the bed excitedly. He was already half hard from the excitement but ignored his cock for now. he grabbed the vibrating eggs and turned it on to the lowest setting.

He pressed one of the eggs to his left nippel and gasped at the shock of pleasure that coursed through him. He continued to rub the egg over his nipple. Low, soft moans escape his lips. Back arching slightly, and he pushed his chest up to chase the feeling. He grabbed the other egg with his other hand and gave the other nippel equal attention. It only took a few minutes for him to be squirming and rock hard. He couldn't help but laugh for a second. How something soooo small can make him feel so good was a wonder. 

He pushed the eggs lower, the vibrations making the muscles in his stomach jump and twitch. He wondered how the vibrations would feel on his cock for he pushed them lower to try it out. As soon as the first egg reached his blond pubic hair, he could feel light vibrations on his cock and it felt amazing. He let one egg go so he could turn it up. Now with the vibrations stronger, he trailed the egg up his length. Sanji nearly came when the egg touched his sensitive head. He withdrew his hand and turned off the eggs. he didn't want to cum like this. He need something inside of him, or else he would never be satisfied. He laid there for a moment to let his body calm down before sitting up and grabbing the lube. He turned around, taking the two pillows on the bed and put them up more, resting on the headboard. He leaned against them, satisfied it would be comfortable enough. He poured some lube onto his fingers, spread his legs and reached down to his waiting hole. He spread some lube around his entrance, then slipped a finger in. Another finger join after a few seconds, sliding in and out at a leisurely pace. He pressed in as deeply as he could, a little pissed he couldn't find that bundle of nerves that just made him melt. After he was stretched enough. The cook grabbed the dildo and covered it in lube. He took a deep shaky breath before lowering the dildo and pushing it inside him. He felt a twinge of pain and head head of it, stretching the ring of muscles, but once it got past, it was smooth sailing from there.

He slowing pushed and pulled. Letting himself adjust. Slowly he picked up the pace, in minutes he was gasping and moaning lowly. He tried to angle it to hit his prostate, but he just couldn't get it deep enough in this position. Sanji huffed, pulled out the dildo and got onto his knees, then on to the balls of his feet. He reached back and pushed the dildo in again. After a few thrusts he found what he was looking for. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, as he continued to pound the dildo into himself. His whole body started shaking and he felt the familiar heat pool in his gut. He was so close.. So close…

Just then someone opened the bedroom door. Sanji whipped his head around, with a half shocked half terrified face. When he was it was Zoro, he felt relived. That was until Zoro slammed the door behind him and grabbed the cooks shoulder. Sanji yelled out, startled. "W-w-what are you doing?! I was so close! Let go!"

Zoro just growled and pushed Sanji on his stomach, flat on the bed. Zoro pulled the dildo from his ass, and Sanji could only whimper as the loss. He turned his face to look at the swordsman and to yell at him but the look on his face, made his mouth dry.

"The real question here is what are you doing. Who gave you permission to use this?" Zoro demanded.

Sanji was shocked. Then he just felt pissed. "I thought since you bought all of that stuff for US to play with it would be ok for me to use it! Whats the big deal?" He yelled as he tried to get up. Zoro just pushed him back down.

"The big deal is that you didn't ask. You ruined all the fun we were going to have. I have been keeping you on edge for a reason! Now you better listen if you know what's good for you. YOU. MUST. ASK. Anytime you want to use any of these toys where we are not together you have to ask before hand. In fact. Even if you don't want to use the toys, You have to ask for my permission to touch yourself. Every single orgasm of yours is mine. Do you understand me?" He demanded.

Sanji nodded dumbly, before turning his head away. "Yes, Sir…"

Zoro sighed. He could tell the cook was upset. He sat on the bed and tapped Sanji's leg. "Come here… Now." Sanji slowly got up and shuffled towards the swordsman. Zoro quickly grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap. "Are you ok?" He asked. Sanji shrugged. With a sigh he pulled the cook's face up to look in his eyes. "Are you going to ask me from now on?"

"Yes, Sir.." The cook said weakly. Zoro smiled and gave him a kiss. Sanji immediately wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and tried to deepen the kiss. Zoro pulled away with a laugh. He looked down to see the cook was half hard.

"You know you need to be punished, don't you?" Zoro whispered roughly in Sanji's ear. The cook visibly shivered.

"What to do, what to do…" Zoro thought out loud. He pushed the cook off his lap onto the bed and made his way over to the toy chest. As he searched in it Sanji just watched. The cook was mixed with fear, anticipation, and arousal. A cocktail of emotions that were driving the cook nuts. Zoro made a satisfied noise and he pulled out a small black velvet bag with one hand and another dildo with a suction cup and the base. He turned towards the cook placed both items on the bed next to him. Sanji looked at the bad curiously and moved to open it.

Zoro swatted his hand away, giving him a stern look. Sanji shrinked back nervously.

"Kneel on the bed." Zoro demanded. The cook quickly did as he was told.

Zoro pulled the chest out of the closet and towards the side of the bed. He left it about two feet from the edge. The swordsman then stood in front of the cook and grabbed the velvet bag. He opened it and pulled out a long silver chain with a tweezer like thing on each end. Sanji tilted his head to the side. He had no idea what it was.

Zoro chuckled at the look on his submissive's face. "Nipple clamps." He stated simply. Opening and closing one of the clamps to show the cook how it worked.

The cook felt his cock twitch, slowly coming back to life at the thought. The swordsman reached down and took one of Sanji's nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling for a moment before doing the same to the other. By time he was done Sanji was fully hard again and panting. Zoro grabbed the cooks right nipple and slowly placed the clamp on it. Sanji hissed at the pain. The first few seconds hurt worst, but slowly the pain was more like a low burn. It definitely kept his attention. Zoro did the same to the other nipple and he stepped back to admire his work.

"Mhhh. You look very sexy like this. I wonder how nipple piercings would look on you…"

Sanji moaned lightly at the thought. Zoro just smirked and he grabbed the dildo. He then turned towards the chest, and slammed the dildo down into the middle of it. The suction cup held it in place. Sanji looked up to the swordsman, confused. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing before Zoro claimed his mouth with his own. After thoroughly kissing the cook senseless for a few minutes he pulled back and sat on the bed.

"Fuck yourself."

Sanji's face scrunched up. "What?!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and pointed to the dildo on the chest. "If you want to fuck you're self so badly, then do it. I want you to fuck yourself and give me a good show."

The cook's face turned bright red. "Are you serious? Is this my punishment?"

Zoro nodded. "Think of it as both punishment and reward. You get to cum, but you are also are being humiliated as punishment. Now hurry up. If i'm not pleased I'll think of something even worse and you won't be cumming any time soon."

The cook shakily stood up and walked the few feet to the chest. He stared down at the dildo, looking at it like he wanted to murder it.

"Cook.." Said cook turned and Zoro handed him a bottle of lube. "Make sure to get the dildo real wet. When you're done with that get on the chest. Don't worry it will hold your weight. Just do what you would do if you were riding me ok?"

With that Sanji got to work. He opened the lube bottle and poured some on his hand. He started to slick the dildo until it was covered thoroughly. He rubbed the excess lube between his cheeks and climbed onto the chest. As he did he got a feeling in his gut that told him the chest was made for this purpose, as well for holding all of their toys. The cook was fully embarrassed, he could feel Zoro's eyes watching him as he got into position and reached back to guild the dildo to his waiting hole.

"I want you to look at me. Keep your eyes on me." Zoro demanded. Sanji reluctantly looked at the swordsman. He was surprised to see his face was flush in arousal and his breathing was a little deeper than before. Sanji mentally laughed, he could tell the situation was having a great effect on him and decide to push past the embarrassment and give his Dom a real show. As he slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, he never broke eye contact. He let out a long low moan until he was fully seated. He put his hands on his knees and slowly started to rise and fall. Shallow movements at first, but once his pleasure, and confidence grew, his movements became deeper. Almost to the point that the dildo was full out of him before he plunged back down. Every time he would go down, the nipple clamps would tug, mixing pain with pleasure in a delicious way. His eyes fluttered and he almost shut them, but before he could he saw the swordsmen quickly unbutton his pants and pull his cock out. He immediately started stroking himself and Sanji let out a loud moan at the site.

Zoro's eyes were dark with lust as he watched Sanji fuck himself on the dildo.

Zoro reached out and grabbed the chain that connected the clamps to each nipple. He gave it a light tug and the cook cried out.

Zoro continued to tug on the chain as he stroked himself. He looked down to Sanji's cock and saw it was red and leaking. A small pool of precum was accumulating on the chest. Zoro could feel he was close, but he had to make sure Sanji came first.

"Keep going" Zoro barked as he stood up, he kept stroking himself in Sanji's face. He let got of the chain and reached down to the cooks neglected cock. It only took a few tugs for the cook to be a whimpering mess.

Sanji could no longer keep his eyes open when he felt Zoro's hand on his cock. His mind was fuzzy, his whole body tingling. All he could do was beg for release.

"Please, Sir. P-p-please can I cum? I'm s-so close. P-please!"

Zoro moaned and let go of his own cock, to grab the chain. As he pulled it hard, he growled "Cum for me."

Oh, and Sanji did. He came hard, head thrown back, back arching sinfully, moans and curses on his lips. The cook could barely keep himself steady as he rode out his orgasm. Once he felt the blissfully post-orgasm high, two strong arms pulled him off the dildo. He was set down on the floor, on his knees. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Zoro towering over him, one hand jerking himself off, the other was running through the cooks blonde hair, to his cheek. The affectionate gesture made Sanji's heart skip a beat.

"Open your mouth. Stick out your tongue." Zoro demanded. The cook had just enough sense left to comply. He watched Zoro stroking himself to completion, he couldn't help but flinch when the first ropes of cum hit his chin and lips, the last few landed on his tongue. When he was sure Zoro was finished, he was about to close his mouth when Zoro stopped him.

"Stop! Don't close your mouth. Stay just like that."

Sanji whimpered but did as he was told. Zoro tucked his cock back into his pants and buttoned them. He then gently removed the nipple clamps from Sanji's chest. The cook couldn't help but moan in relief. Zoro tossed them on top of the chest and turned back to the cook.

"Mhh. You were so good. I'm so proud of you. Do you think you have learned your lesson?"

Sanji knew he couldn't speak like this so he just sent the swordsman a short nod. Zoro smiled, pleased.

"You can swallow now. Make sure to get what's on your chin." Sanji quickly swallowed, then used a finger to scoop the cum off his chin and into his mouth. Once he was done Zoro reached out his hand and the Cook took it. He was immediately pulled onto the bed and into Zoro's arms. He draped one arm over Zoro's side, the other tucked between them.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the Swordsman's warmth and light kisses on his forehead. He was asleep in minutes.

**-The Next Day-**

Zoro was annoyed. Sanji was being an asshole and fawning all over the girls. Every time Sanji did that stupid noodle dance he just wanted to take him over his knee and make him beg for mercy. As Sanji walked back to the galley, the swordsman made it known that the cook was an idiot. Then they fought, swords and legs swinging. In the end, both of them were clutching their heads in pain. Nami took it upon herself to hit them over the head to stop the fight. Zoro called Nami a sea witch which only fueled the cooks anger even more.

You would think having sex with the cook would make him chill out about the girls. It seemed to do the exact opposite. He was even more unbearable than before. So Zoro decided it was time to talk with the cook. Well… Maybe more like teach him a lesson. Something that would make him forget all about those stupid girls. They were leaving the island tomorrow, so he needed to get the cook alone and fast!

Zoro made his way to his room, packing a bag full of all the things he would need. He decided it was time to break out that red rope Sanji was so fond of. Once he had everything ready, he went to the galley to tell the cook they had plans tonight.

"Oi, Cook." Zoro grunted as he walking into the Galley.

Sanji was busy making dinner, so he didn't bother turning around.

"What do you want, Moss head? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Zoro grit his teeth, but calmed himself. He breathed in and out slowly before speaking again.

"Tonight's the last night on the island. Were going out tonight."

Sanji's interest peaked, he turned around. "What do you mean we're going out? Out where? I hope not to one of those shitty bars cause if so I don't want to go."

The swordsman rolled his eyes."We both need to be sober for what I have planned tonight so no. Not a bar. Were going to a hotel. You better prepare yourself, it's going to be a long night."

With that Zoro left, going off to train till dinner.

Sanji was literally bouncing with nervous energy. He would never admit it to the annoying swordsman but he was very excited for another… Session. He couldn't help but hope that Zoro would leave him so thoroughly wrecked that he would dip into that headspace that he chased after. Every time he got there he felt like he was high. Breathing, tasting, feeling only pleasure. Every order given gave him chills, and make his brain tingle… Fuck. He was hard just thinking about it. Sanji shook the thoughts from his head and quickly finished making dinner. Thankfully his boner went away before it was time to call the crew.

Dinner was full of the usual shenanigans. Franky helped with the clean up. Sanji was always surprised about how efficiently Franky could clean considering his bulky frame. Once the dishes were done, table and counter wiped down, Sanji went outside to have a cigarette.

He smoked one, then two, then on his third Zoro walked by on his way to his room. "We leave in 30 minutes. Be ready."

Sanji jumped and scampered off to the men's bunk room.

The cook made quick work of showering and cleaning himself. He dressed in some casual clothes. Nothing too fancy that would be a hassle when it came to getting undressed. Sanji made it to the main deck in 35 minutes. Zoro was already standing there looking annoyed.

"You're late. Hurry up let's go." He grunted as he hopped off the Sunny. Sanji quickly followed.

"Hey! Wait up! You know you are going to get lost so just follow me."

Zoro rolled his eyes but slowed down so Sanji could pass him and lead the way. After Zoro started walking in the wrong direction a few more times then Sanji had patience for, he grabbed Zoro's hand.

"Just keep holding my hand. If you get lost anymore we won't make it to the hotel in time to do anything!"

Zoro would of complained about his comment, but he was too happy to be holding the cook's hand.

They made it the the same Love Hotel that were at before in good time once Sanji was finally able to lead without backtracking to get the lost swordsman. Zoro got a room key, from the same lady that was there before and lead Sanji upstairs. Sanji really didn't pay attention to what room they got but once they were inside he could definitely tell it was a BDSM themed room.

The walls were painted a deep red. The furniture was all black with red accents. A giant wooden X was on the far wall. Chains and cuffs hung from the two top points. There was a weird looking… Stool? In the right cornor. The top part was padded and there were long foot rests on each side. In the center of the room there was a large circular bed. The cook could see restraint coming out from beneath it. The wall close to the bathroom had a large mirror screwed on it. Almost big enough to cover half the wall.

Sanji felt slightly overwhelmed. The room was quite intimidating, but he tried his best not to show it. Zoro didn't wait for Sanji, and he made his way to the bed. He set his pack down on it.

"Sanji. Get undressed." Zoro demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Sanji took off his clothes and Zoro did as well, only leaving on his pants.

Once Sanji was done, Zoro reached into the bag. After a moment he pulled out a neatly wrapped bundle of red rope. Sanji sucked in a breath sharply when he saw it.

He smiled so hard, you would of thought it was his birthday.

"Hmm? You look pleased." Zoro commented.

Sanji shook his head up and down. "Yes, very pleased."

Zoro grinned deviously. "Well see how long that lasts…"

Sanji's smiled faltered as he gulped audibly. Zoro unwrapped the roped, then curled it into loops and hung it around one arm. "Arms behind your back, bend them at the elbo, yes like that. Hands flat so one arm can rest comfortably on top of the other. Ok good. Now keep still…"

Zoro started to tie him up. Once he got the starting knot around one wrist and forearm and crossed the rope over Sanji's chest and under his pit the rope slipped between his arms, then back over the opposite side of his chest and under his other pit. The cook couldn't see what Zoro was doing no matter how far back he looked. Which caused him to grunt in frustration. Zoro paused for a moment. "Something wrong? Too tight?"

"No, sir. I just… I just can't see. I-i like to watch." The cook mumbled.

Zoro smiled at the cook before leading him to the wall with the mirror. He turned the cook to the side a bit so if he looked over the the right he would be able to see behind him.

"Better?"

"Yes, Sir."

Zoro huffed. "We need to work on you manners. I don't hear enough of please and thank you's."

Sanji eyes widened. "Oh! Um, yes, thank you Sir."

Zoro continued to tie the cook up. "Mhhh. That's better. Keep it up. Being polite is a sign of respect and what is my rule about respect?"

Sanji thought for a second before answering. "I must always be respectful to you. Especially when we are alone."

"Yes… I let you get away with a lot. But we have to keep up appearances for the crew don't we? Plus I sure do love to rile you up and fight with you…" Zoro stopped talking so he could concentrate.

Sanji watched silently as he saw the rope twist and knot into a pretty pattern. Zoro wrapped the rope around each upper arm, twisting it through the middle rope that ran down his back. Once he was done with that, he tied a knot once more before looping and tying the rest of the rope in a bow like fashion. Zoro stepped back to admire his work. Sanji could tell he was pleased with himself.

"This is called the Kimono or Tasuki tie. Its pretty simple, but it will do for now." Zoro commented.

Sanji turned a bit to get a better look. He was impressed. It looked really pretty, even better since the red rope clashed with his pale skin. The whole ordeal has made his arousal rise, the cook looked down to see he was fully hard.

Suddenly he felt hands caressing his legs, rising up to his waist then his chest. The cook couldn't help but shiver under Zoro's touch. He was moved so he was facing the mirror. One look at himself and he tried to look away. Zoro grabbed his jaw and turned it back to the mirror.

"No. Look and see. I want you to see what you look like when you come undone. I want you to see what I do everytime were together." The cook moaned at the words, and kept his eyes on himself. He watched as Zoro's hands groped his flesh. Those deep tan hands touching all those sensitive places, making him gasp and whimper. One hand started to abuse one of his nippels and he moaned loudly. He caught the reflection of his face in the mirror and was shocked at how lewd he looked.

All thoughts were quickly shut away when he felt a hand on his cock. The swordsman was slowly stroking him with one hand, the other was pulling and pinching one of his nipples. The cook cried out, and started to grind his ass into Zoro's crotch. He could feel his hardness which only made him hotter with need. Zoro suddenly pushed Sanji against the mirror, but held his waist so his ass was sticking out. The coolness of the mirror against the heated skin on his chest caused him to moan loudly. He closed his eyes but opened them widely when he felt a rather hard smack on his ass.

Zoro whispered harshly in his ear. "Look at yourself…" Sanji did. "Your such a needy slut. All you want is to cum, I can tell. I bet the only thought in that pretty little head of yours is how bad you need to cum, is that right?" Sanji could only manage to nod. He felt frozen under his own gaze. His face was red, pupils blow so big. He looked like he was on drugs. He couldn't look away as soon as he locked eyes with himself in the mirror. He felt like he was looking inside of himself. He felt like he could see the primal lust in the deep black pools of his eyes. Somewhere inside something screamed at him to look away, but he just couldn't make himself do it. Zoro started to stroke him faster and faster. Calling him a his slut and his little whore. Telling him all this horribly dirty things he wanted to do to him. Saying that he was his, and his only. That his attention should only be on him. That he would give Sanji the greatest pleasure the world would offer… Wanton moans slipped from his lips, all while he stared into his own eyes. His own orgasm caught him by surprise. It crashed into him, nearly taking the breath right out of his lungs. He cried out brokenly, as he watched himself cum. Half sobbing, half moaning as he rides it out. His body started to feel light and his mind grew fuzzy. He knew he was close to slipping into that headspace.

He could barely register his body being lifted up in the air and being carried onto the bed. He was laid down on his back and Zoro crawled on top of him. The swordsman cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Are you ok?" Sanji nodded. "No, I need verbal answers this time."

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you know what your safe word is?"

"Yes, Sir. It's…. Courgette."

"Good. Good. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes, Sir. I want that."

Zoro just nodded and got up to get some stuff from his bag. When he returned Sanji felt something slip around his cock. He struggled to look, but could see it was a cock ring.

Though the haze in his mind he managed to think.  _Fuuuucckkkk..._

Zoro grabbed some more rope, and made quick work of tying Sanji's legs. He bent them at the knee and tied them so he looked like a frog. When Zoro was done, he picked up the dual egg vibrator and put the two eggs in his own mouth. When coated with enough saliva, he slipped them both into Sanji's exposed hole.

The cook didn't even get a chance to tense up when the Eggs were turned on to the middle setting. He moaned loudly, back arching off the bed. He couldn't move his legs well, and his arms were completely bound, so his only outlet was to arch his back every few second. The sensation was nearly overwhelming. The two eggs vibrated and bounced off each other, making them wiggle deeper inside of him. Each second they grew close to his prostate. He was a panting, shaking mess by time they reached its mark. They first brush against the bundle of nerves caused his to cuss. The second made him moan. Once both eggs were vibrating firmly on his prostate he felt heat pool in his gut. They eggs stopped moving upwards, he could feel the swordsman fingers gripping the wires right at his entrance, prohibiting them from moving farther. Zoro turned up the vibrations and moan after moan were all you could hear in the room. Sanji was just about to cum when suddenly his orgasm was halted. That damn cock ring was going to kill him. Sanji barely managed to open his eyes, but he looked up at Zoro and could see a practically demonic grin plastered on his face.

"Unnng! Please!" Sanji Shouted.

"Please what? What do you want? Oh wait? Do you want to cum? Is that it?" Zoro taunted.

Sanji nodded his head vigorously.

"Mhh. Nope. You don't get to cum just yet."

Sanji let out a strangled cry. "If you want to cum, you have to beg for it. I mean really beg. None of that weak shit you keep pulling. I want to see and hear how bad you want it." Zoro growled.

Sanji nearly sobbed before he started to speak. "Please Sir! I want to cum so bad! I need it so b-b-bad. Unnng! I want it! I'll do anything. Just please. Let me cum. I will do anything you say! I will be more re-respectful… Ahhhhhh…" Another orgasm was denied by that fucking cock ring.

"Oh god. Please! Please! Please! Zooorrrooo!" With Zoro's name still on his lips he finally found what he was after. He body suddenly felt light as air, his brain fuzzy and fried. Every sensation became pleasure. The sheets rubbing on his back, the ropes digging into his skin, every brush of the swordsman skin lit him on fire.

"Fucking hell, Sanji." Before Sanji knew it the eggs were out of him and he was flipped over onto his chest. He turned his head to the side just in time before he got a face full of sheets. He felt Zoro move away for a second and heard the telltale click of a lube bottle opening then shutting. A few seconds later he felt Zoro's cock push into him. He wasn't really prepared much for this, but the vibrations from the eggs really loosened the muscles inside of him. Zoro started to thrust inside of him as soon as he was fully seated. The cook's mind was blank, all he could feel was the pleasure Zoro so graciously gave him. Moaning was the only thing Sanji could do. Zoro was pounding into him wildly. Both of his hands gripping the Cooks waist roughly. He would have hand shaped bruises there for a while. He couldn't tell how long Zoro had been fucking him, but he knew if he didn't cum soon he would lose his sanity. He started to beg again. Saying anything and everything that came to mind. Which just seemed to spur Zoro on, making him fuck Sanji rougher and harder. Zoro was close so he reached down to Sanji's cock. The Cook yelped in surprise and heard a snap then everything was white.

He did not know where he was. He did not know how he got there. Fuck, he didn't even know who he was. All he knew is that he was cumming, and it was the greatest relief, the greatest pleasure he had ever felt in his whole life. Then he was gone.

When Sanji came too, he immediately realized he must of blacked out. He was no longer tied up. His arms and legs free from the amazing red rope. He felt like he was wrapped up in something incredibly warm. It took him a minute to understand that Zoro was holding him. He shifted slightly, trying to get a bit more comfortable, but his joints and muscles ached in protest. Sanji groaned. He felt Zoro move and he opened his eyes to see the swordsman looking at him. He groaned again and shut his eyes.

"Oi, You awake now?"

Sanji merely grunted.

"You gave me quite the scare there for a minute you know. I never fucked someone so hard they have passed out." Zoro said. The amusement very clear in his voice.

"Ugh. Water."

"Yeah, sure, Give me a minute." Zoro got up and went into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with two small plastic cups of water. Sanji sat up slowly, trying not to agitate his body anymore then he had too. He grabbed the first one, downing it in less then a second. Then took the second one, sipping it slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Zoro questioned.

"Like I was his by a ten ton brick."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. "So did you enjoy yourself? I couldn't quite tell…"

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know. You fucked me so hard I passed out and I had the best orgasm of my life, so what do you think?"

Zoro laughed freely, tears in his eyes. "Well that's good to know. It was amazing for me as well. I never seen something more sexy in my life. You did so good. I really am going to have to keep you forever, because no one can top that."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Zoro flushed bright red. Sanji had to look away, afraid his face would give away just how much those words meant to him.

Zoro cleared his throat. "So how about I give you a massage. It will help your muscles relax so you aren't as stiff tomorrow. I don't know if you want to spent the rest of the night here or head back to the ship…"

"A massage would be amazing… I think we should preably head back to the ship, because I don't think either of us will wake up in time and I'm sure Nami would have our heads for making us depart late."

Zoro nodded and had the cook lay down. The swordsman spent the next 30 minutes giving Sanji a quick but thorough body massage. They both too quick shower in the bathroom and got dressed. Zoro paid for the room on there way out, then headed to the ship. Sanji held his hand the whole way there.

When they finally reached the Sunny they soundlessly made it onto the deck. Sanji kept looking up at the crowsnest. "Who is on watch tonight?" He whispered.

"Robin, why?"

"Well, I would assume whoever it was would of seen us…"

"Don't worry about it. She probably thinks we were out drinking." Zoro said, knowing fully that robin knew exactly what they were up to tonight.

"Right… Well. Goodnight…" Sanji started for the men's bunk.

"Wait!" Zoro whispered loudly.

Sanji turned around and his mouth was captured by Zoro's. The swordsman's kissed him deeply, pouring all of his emotions into a single kiss. When Zoro finally stepped back, Sanji just looked at him starry eyed.

"Wow…"

Zoro smirked and walked towards his room. "Night, Sanji…"

It took Sanji a second to come to his senses and when he did he couldn't help but laugh.

"Idiot, you're going the wrong way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, thoughts, advice are always appreciated! Only 2 more chapter until we're caught up to what I have already written. If anyone has some suggestions/things they would like to see (ANYTHING GUYS REALLY), let me know. This whole chapter was pretty much inspired by suggestions I got from FF, so feel free to give me some!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji makes Zoro worry. Zoro realizes some things. Robin is a guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! New chapter! A big thanks to those who have commented! It really means alot to me!!

Gunshots rang through the air, the sounds of swords clashing was defining. Marines were all over the deck of the Sunny. Over half of them were either passed out or wounded so badly they could not move. Luffy was unleashing a deadly barrage of punches with his move Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling, at some ugly faced Vice-Admiral. Zoro was on the Marnie's ship, slicing and dicing anyone who was stupid enough to get in his way. Sanji was kicking up a firestorm at a group of Marines that surrounded him. Nami was standing on Sunny's top deck, yelling out to Franky to get ready to Coup De Burst out of here. The rest of the crew, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke were tossing Marines over the Sunny's railing into the cold waters below.

The fight had been going on and off for five days now. Hours after making their escape, a Marine ship would be on the horizon and the fighting would start up again. Everyone (except Luffy) was dead tired, and the constant attacks were getting on everyone's nerves.

"Hey guys!" Usopp called out. "Two Marine ships in coming!"

Nami turned towards the direction usopp was pointing. "What the hell?! How do they keep finding us? Sanji! Zoro! Luffy! Get back on the ship, we need to leave now!"

Luffy whined as he sent the Vice-Admiral flying towards the sky. "Nammmmii! But I'm having fun! Can't we play with them some more?"

"No!" Half the crew yelled at the same time.

Luffy hung his head, then shot himself back to the Sunny, Zoro and Sanji following.

"Alright people, let's get out of here! COUUUPP DE BUUURRSSTTT!" Franky yelled.

The Sunny lurched forward and into the air, flying far from the Marines. They landed harshly, water spraying all over the deck.

Luffy laughed loudly from his special seat. "That was fun! Franky! Do it again!"

"No way Bro! We are almost out of cola. If we don't resupply soon, we won't be able to get away from the Marines the next time."

Nami looked to Franky and frowned. "I don't know if we will be able to resupply any time soon. The Marines really have it out for us this week and we are really off course."

Franky sighed and nodded. "I know, but we need to figure something out. This is getting ridiculous."

Robin appeared out of nowhere with a cup of coffee in her hand. "They have to be tracking us somehow. It can't just be luck."

"Robins right! There has to be something going on. Alright guys! I know everyone is tired, but everyone needs to search the ship for any tracking devices or stowaways. If we don't find anything inside were going to have to look under the ship." Nami called out.

"Nami? How would the Marines get a tracking device on the ship? That makes no sense? Someone is always on watch. Plus there's no way someone could sneak on the ship and not have been seen by now." Sanji piped in.

"Marnie's are sneaky bastards, just like the sea witch." Zoro huffed.

Nami glared at Zoro for a second before nodding in agreement.

"SHUT UP MARIMO! Well whatever, let's just get this over with." Sanji said as he started to walk to the kitchen.

The rest of the crew went there separate ways, searching the ship from top to bottom.

After three hours of searching, they finally found what they were looking for. Zoro had been volunteered by Nami to look under the ship. He found a box with a blinking red light stuck to the bottom of the ship. When he brought it on deck, the crew crowded around to look at it.

"Th-that was on our ship!?" Usopp yelled, as he fell back trying to get away from the box.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "It's not going to bite you, you idiot."

Usopp immediately started telling a tale of a evil metal box monster that would eat the hands of those who touched it, and how he save a village from it. Chopper and Luffy stared at him, starry eyed as they listened.

Zoro tuned him out and watched as the rest of the crew look at the object with curious looks.

"We should throw it overboard as soon as possible." Nami said as she took the box from Zoro's hands.

"Hmm. I've never seen a tracking device like this one before. What's that symbol right there?" Robin said.

Nami flipped the box around until she saw the symbol. It looked like the Marines symbol but a little different. It also had strange writing underneath it.

"What does that say?" Nami asked Robin.

Robin looked at it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I have no idea. How odd."

"Anyone speak any other languages?" Nami asked she she looked around at the crew.

Zoro took the box back and looked at the writing. "Can't read it."

Sanji stepped up and took the box. "Let me se-" Sanji froze. Staring at the writing.

"Cook-san? What does it say?" Robin asked.

Sanji shook his head and quickly threw the box over the railing, he watched as it landed in the water then he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Sanji! What the hell!" Nami screeched. "What did it say?"

The cook turned for a moment locking eyes with Nami for a second. " _Death to all pirates_ … Pretty stupid huh?" Without another word Sanji entered the kitchen, closing and locking the door behind him.

The rest of the crew looked at each other with confused faces, only Zoro was staring at the kitchen door. _Something is up with Sanji..._

* * *

 

The next few days were peaceful. The Strawhats finally got rid of their Marine problem and were making good time to the next island, even though they were a week behind schedule. Everyone was out and about the ship, doing whatever they pleased. The only problem was Sanji. Who has pretty much locked himself in the kitchen.

Nami was lounging on the deck chairs with Robin. She turned towards the ships archaeologist "Hey Robin."

"Yes, Nami?"

"Have you noticed anything about Sanji?"

"Hmm. Well now that you mention it, I have noticed a few things…"

The navigators interest was peaked. "Oh? Like what?"

Robin shot Nami a knowing smile before she leaned closer to her. "Well, He has been acting very strange since that day."

"You mean when we found that tracking device?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, he seems distant… Distracted."

"I agree. Do you think it has something to do with that writing?"

"Maybe. Someone should go talk to him. I think he is hiding something." Robin suggested.

Nami rolled her eyes at the thought. No way in hell was she going to do it. "You should ask Zoro. Him and Sanji have been buddy buddy lately. By the way, what's up with that? I always thought they hated each other, but now.. I don't know. They don't fight like they used too and they are always running off to talk with each other. It's annoying!"

Robin chuckled and she looked at Nami, one eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're not just mad because his attentions are eles wear? That he's not at your beck and call all the time now?"

Nami huffed and closed her eyes, laying back on the chair. "As if."

Robin just shook her head and continued reading.

* * *

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck… Why is this happening? I never thought… Were on the Grandline! She should not be here! Or is it her brother? Ugh! Even worse!_

Sanji was a mess. He was pacing around the kitchen, chain smoking from stress. He had bag under his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep without nightmares. He knew he was barely keeping up appearances in front of the crew.. It was just a matter of time before someone figures out something was wrong with him and started asking questions. _How did she… or He even find us?!_

Sanji leaned against the wall by the door and slowly slid down it. He pushed his palms into his eyes, trying to push away the memories plaguing him. _That fucking message… Fuck that message!_

Sanji jumped up looked through the porthole. There stood Zoro and he looked pissed.. _Fuck. I do not want to deal with him right now._

"Go away. Lunch isn't ready."

"Open up shit cook. We have to talk." Zoro growled.

_Shit…_ Sanji unlocked the door and stepped aside to let the swordsman in.

"Look, I feel like shit. I don't want to talk."

Zoro gave him a pointed look as he shut and locked the door behind him. "Oh, we're going to talk. You have Robin asking me to talk to you, so we're going to settle this now. I won't have people interrupting me all the time just cause you're freaking out for whatever reason. Now spill it."

Sanji sighed and stubbed out his dying cigarette, while pulling another out to smoke.

"It's nothing really… I'm probably freaking out for nothing. I'll be ok, I promise."

Zoro stared at Sanji for a moment before grabbing the cook and pulling him into a hug. Sanji tensed up for a second, but melted into Zoro's arms.

"Sanji…"

The cook shook his head. "Please… Don't…"

"Sanji. Tell me what's going on. I just want to help you. I know I may not act like it all the time, but I care about you. I don't like seeing you in pain.. Well… Unless i'm inflicting it."

That earned Zoro a chuckle, and he laughed as well.

"Shitty, Marimo… Whatever, sit down and let's get this over with."

Zoro smiled and let the cook go. They both sat down, opposite from each other. Silence took over the room. Zoro waited till he got annoyed and spoke first.

"Get on with it already!"

Sanji huffed, opening and closing his mouth a few times, unable to figure out where to start. Finally after a minute, he started talking.

"Well, I knew these people once and I got involved with them in a way. Then I didn't want to be involved and things ended badly..."

"Cook, your not making any sense." Zoro grunted.

Sanji sighed, cursed then started over. "I-i started having sex with this lady who was a lot older then me when I was about 15. I met there through her brother who used to come to the restaurant all the time and talk to me. Anyway, she introduced me to a lot of.. stuff and well after a while I just couldn't do it anymore so I broke things off." Sanji paused, taking a deep breath.

Zoro just looked down at Sanji. He was half pissed off at this witch that would take advantage of a 15 year old and half worried about the Cook, but he still didn't understand what this all meant.

"That's fucked up… But what do that have to do with what's going on with you now?" The Swordsman questioned.

Sanji sighed and sat up. "Well, When I ended things... Let's just say she was not happy. After months of no contact with her or her brother, he came to the restaurant and he acted like he missed me. At first I was pretty wary. I told him I wanted nothing to do with his sister and he seemed to accept that. After a few weeks of him coming in, he invited me to his ship after work to have some drinks and hang out. At first I wasn't going to go, but he ended up convincing me. We had a lot of fun at first, and I admit I was starting to get pretty drunk. Then out of nowhere he told me he had feelings for me, that he had since we met. I was freaking out inside but I told him politely that I didn't feel the same way... That's when things got bad. He started acting really weird. Laughing like crazy, his eyes were wild like an animal. Went totally nuts going on and on about how I was his and that him and his sister wouldn't let me escape that easily. That I would learn to love him... I finally had enough so I ran, was about to jump ship and try to swim back to the Baratie when someone hit me over the head and I passed out…"

Sanji visibly shivered and looked down at his clasped hands on the table. Zoro stood up and sat next to the cook and pulled him into his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"And… When I woke up, I was strapped to a bed. They were both there… They said that I was theirs and that I could not escape… Fuck.. They were saying really weird stuff, then said they had to get the ship ready to leave. As soon as they left I broke the bindings on my legs and somehow managed to break the headboard by kicking it and I got my hands free. When they ran back to the room because of the noise I quickly kicked both of them as hard as I could. They didn't put up much of a fight and were passed out in seconds."

Zoro smirked and squeezed Sanji in his arms. "Serves them right."

The cook laughed lightly and nodded.

"So I raised one of the sails, got off the ship and back to the restaurant and made sure it was sailing away before I went to bed. I told Zeff that they both were banned from Baratie. I never saw them again."

"So your acting weird because you remember all this?" Zoro questioned.

Sanji sighed then shook his head, "In a way... The brother would send me letters all the time after I escaped from them and at the end of each letter he would write ' _Your my All Blue'_ and that what was written on the tracking device. So seeing those words again after so long really freaked me out. I haven't thought about them in a long time."

Zoro let go of Sanji, stood up and clutched his swords. He grit his teeth as he thought about what to cook has said. He starts pacing around the room, Sanji just watched him with worry etched on his face.

Sanji got up and walked over the the Swordsman. "Look, how could they have found me all the way out here? There is no way they would be strong enough to make it out here on the Grandline. Plus what do the marines have to do with them? It's probably just some fluke. A really weird coincidence. "

"Well what do you want to do about this? You know even if it was those freaky stalkers tracking us, there is no way that they would be able to do anything. Our crew is strong, no one is taking you away from us… From me." Zoro blushed and quickly turned away from the cook.

Sanji's heart soared. "Yeah, I know that Marimo. It just freaked me out for a while. I guess I just need to get that all out, cause I feel alot better now. T-thank you."

Zoro grinned before pulling Sanji in for a quick kiss. "Anytime, love cook. You should know by now that i'm here for you. Anytime you need to talk, i'm right here. You don't have to deal with shit alone."

Sanji blushed profusely and nodded. "Now if you're done, get the hell out of here. I have lunch to make."

Zoro snorted, "Whatever, don't forget about tonight. I have something interesting to tell you"

Sanji growled and swung his leg at the swordsman. "GET OUT!"

Zoro hopped back in time not to be kicked and ran out the kitchen door laughing loudly.

"Idiot swordsman..."

* * *

 

"Mistress! I have some bad news." said a small man in leather 3-piece suit.

A middle aged woman with long blond, but greying hair looked up at one of her crew.

"What is it?" She said.

"It seems that the Strawhats found and disposed of the tracking device. We have reached the location but, no ships are around."

The woman sneered and stood up from her chair. She walked towards the man, her leather boots clacking on the wooden floor.

"You idiots! Can't you even place a tracker where people wouldn't be able to find it?!" She bellowed as she raised her hand above her head. She slapped the man so hard he fell to the ground. Blood spurted from his nose and he quickly tried to stop it from dripping on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress Please forgive my incompetence. Please punish me!" The man wailed.

The woman kicked the man sending flying to the left. He crashed into the rooms wall, making photo frames fall and break. "Disgusting. Look at the mess you made." The woman turned and went back to sit behind her desk. "As for your punishment for disappointing me... I think a stint in the _Green Room_ will suffice. Don't you?"

The man began to sob, "Please Mistress! I-i don't know if I can handle it again."

The woman cackled. "Well that's too bad. You know what you signed up for becoming apart of my crew. Plus your were just begging to be punished and look at you now. You better prepare yourself. Guards!"

Two burly men with black masks covering their faces quickly entered the room.

"Take him to the Green Room. Make sure to set up a Den Den so I can keep an eye on his... progress. Also tell my Brother to come to me."

"Yes, Mistress" The two guards said in unison as then went to the man on the floor and started to drag him out the room.

"Have fun!" The woman said with a chilling smile.

The man started screaming, the woman laughed because she knew that he wouldn't stop for a while.

* * *

 

Once lunch was over, Zoro managed to convince the cook to come to his room later. It took a promise of helping with the dishes at dinner and no sneaking booze for a week, but Zoro was willing to compromise. He liked to let the Cook think he had some control in this relationship. It was always more satisfying to see him crumble once he took that power away with just a few touches.

The swordsman figured he should meditate or at least do some thinking until dinner. The Cook had given him a lot to think about. _I just don't get it. If these people are after him... We should tell the crew. I know he's hiding something, but I can't push him too far. That would just end badly for the both of us..._ Zoro grit his teeth in frustration. _I swear if I ever laid eyes on those bastards I will kill them. Sanji is MINE._

Zoro rolled his eyes behind closed lids. His last thought just driving more questions into his head. _This thing with Sanji... It's turning into much more. Shitty Bastard, with his pretty, dumb blonde hair, stupid blue eyes like the ocean, and those fucking moans! FUUUUCK. I know I said it once, but I think i'm a little in love with him. Is what this feeling is? No... Right? Shit..._

Zoro clutched one hand to his chest, over his heart. He felt a weightlessness there, curled with a gnawing feeling.

"Swordsman-san, are you alright?"

Zoro opened his eyes to see none other than Nico Robin. A small frown of worry on her face before it disappeared into her usual neutral expression. He grunted in reply.

"Are you sure? Do you have pain in your chest?"

He sighed, a little defeated. "No pain. Just worried."

"About Cook-san? Yes, I am too. It was quite horrid what happened to him."

Said Swordsman looked at her in disbelief before just giving up on the whole notion.

"You know what. I don't know why I even bother trying to keep anything from you. You're just going to listen and find out everything anyway."

Robin laughed lightly with acknowledging smile. "Besides that, is there anything else? I know we're not exactly friends, but I'm always here to listen."

Zoro smiled. "Were nakama, that's way more important than friends."

Robin just nodded in reply.

"I think I like him more than I should. This all was supposed to be just... just something for us to... You know. Relieve stress and what not. But now i'm all worried about him all the time and hearing about those stalker siblings just made things worse."

"Do you not want to feel more for him?"

"It's not that. I'm just worried. What if he is just in it for the sex. What would happen if he found out I felt more, that what we have means more to me."

Robin sighs, "I don't think that would happen. You never know, he might feel the same. You both look at each other the same way when the other is not looking..."

Zoro couldn't help but brighten at the thought. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"I guess it's possible. I won't act on it now though. Not until we figure all this shit out with the Marines and those siblings. I'm going to be honest with you Robin. I feel like there's a storm coming."

"I know what you mean. We will just have to prepare ourselves and try our best to keep everyone safe. There is nothing we can't face with our Captain by our sides."

Zoro nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks... For talking with me."

"Anytime Swordsman-san. I wouldn't want you to gut yourself from stress."

Grimacing Zoro said, "Fucking dark, Robin. You still give me the creeps."

Robin just laughed as she headed towards the Library. It was about time to meet up with Franky.

* * *

 

Zoro finally got Sanji into his bedroom after an hour of washing dishes and sweeping the kitchen floors. He had something nice planned for the Cook and couldn't wait to get him into his bed.

"So I have a proposition for you. Well, two really." Zoro started.

The Cook raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, waiting for Zoro to continue.

"I had a thought... Something that we could both enjoy during the day when the crew is around."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Spit it out."

"Oi! Watch your tone! We are alone now, so these nothing stopping me from taking you over my knee and teaching you a lesson!" Zoro growled.

The Cook blushed profusely, but kept his mouth shut.

"I don't hear an apology..."

"I'm sorry, Sir!" The cook squeaked.

"Hmm, that's better. As I was saying. I have a proposition for you. What would you say to wearing a rope harness during the day? Of course under your clothes, so no one would see. If you manage to wear it the whole day without begging for me, I'll reward you greatly."

Sanji scoffed. "Like I couldn't handle that! But no. I just don't think…"

Zoro interrupted, "Oh? So you don't want your reward then? Well that's fine with me."

"Wait… What would my reward be?" Sanji asked tentatively.

Zoro chuckled and leaned in to Sanji so he could whisper in his ear. "I'll let you do me if you can make it all day without asking me to let you cum."

Sanji was full of embarrassment and excitement. He pulled back to look Zoro in the face. "What?! Really? You really going to let me?!"

"Only if you win…"

"Oh, Your so on!" Sanji said as he practically jumped up and down. He stopped suddenly before asking, "Wait, what's the second thing?"

Zoro cheeks grew red slightly. "I was thinking maybe to night we could relax together for a bit, before we do anything sexual. I know you're pretty upset about this whole thing going on…"

Sanji just watched Zoro with a confused look on his face. "I told you i'm fine."

"I know you said that, but I can see the tension in you. You need to relax. Take your mind off everything."

"Well.. I-"

"Come on. Let me take care of you. That's what I'm here for." Zoro insisted.

Now it was Sanji's turn to blush. With a sigh he gave in. "Ok… But if I get bored we better be able to do some fun stuff."

Zoro smiled, "Good. Well, take off your clothes, you can leave your boxers on. I'll give you a massage. You got way too much tension in your back. I don't know how you're not in pain right now."

Sanji rolled his eyes before taking off his clothes, leaving his pale pinstripe boxers on. "Well, I did kind of start feeling sore during dinner."

"I would think so. Lay on the bed face down."

Sanji did as he was told. He crawled to the middle of the bed and layed down, head resting on his arms. Zoro then took off his own shirt and shuffle on top of Sanji.

Without pause, Zoro started on Sanji's lower back. Working out all the knots in the muscles. As the seconds ticked by, Sanji became more and more relaxed. Zoro started to work up until he reaches Sanji's shoulders. Sanji practically melted into the bed once he felt Zoro's strong hands kneaded his shoulders. Small pleasure noises slipped from Sanji's lips. He didn't even realize he was making sounds.

Zoro was having a hard time not getting turned on by Sanji's moans of pleasure. He wanted tonight to be just about them, about Sanji. The last thing he wanted to do right now was get hard. There was no way to hide it when he was sitting on Sanji like this.

The Swordsman continued to massage Sanji's back until he was positive that there were no more knots to be found. He leaned over the Cook, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. "You want me to continue? I can do your legs…"

Sanji didn't open his eyes and speak, but nodded in reply.

"Ok."

Zoro shuffled down the Cook's body then started to massage the back of his thighs. Zoro could feel the hard muscle of Sanji's thighs under his soft pale skin. He couldn't help but think about how deadly and sexy they were. Which just excited the Swordsman even more. Soft moans were coming from the Cook once again and Zoro grimaced as he felt himself harden. _Fuck.. Why does he have to be so sexy…_

Zoro finished with the Cooks thighs and went down to his calfs. He used his thumbs and palm to knead out any balls of stress. He slowly moved down, once he got the Sanji's ankles, he took his foot in his hands and rolled it around. A slight popping sound of joints readjusting came from them. Zoro figured the Cook would appreciate a foot rub so he started to massage the pads of his feet.

A deep, loud moan ripped from Sanji's lips. Zoro stopped for just a second. Half startled, half bewildered at how much that moan turned him.

"Ahhh~ How are you… Mhhh~ So good at this?" Sanji questioned between moans.

Zoro struggled to answer, but then said "I don't know… I guess just by watching."

"Watching?"

"Well, yeah. At the dojo people would give each other massages after a tough workout or sparring session. Helps relax the muscles so they are not over strained." Zoro replied as he let go of one foot then started massaging the other.

Sanji didn't speak again until Zoro let go of his foot.

"That was really relaxing… Thank you." Sanji spoke as he turned over to face the Swordsman.

Zoro laughed, "No problem, Cook. Yo-" He stopped when he noticed the large bulge in the front of Sanji's boxers.

Sanji watched Zoro with a confused look. He followed his eyes down to see what he was staring at.

Sanji blushed and tried to cover himself half halfheartedly. "Oh damn. I didn't even realize."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "How could you not notice? Surely it was uncomfortable laying on it for so long."

Sanji faked innocence. "Well whatever," Sanji pointed down to Zoro's crotch. "You're no better."

Zoro looked away. _Why did he have to see…_

"Did you get turned on just from touching me? Pervert." Sanji gloated.

"What?! No! You were moaning so much. It would be hard for anyone to not get turned on when your moaning like that!"

"Oh? So you like how I moan?" Sanji prodded.

"Yes."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly. He was not expecting Zoro to give him such a straight answer.

Zoro grinned. _If the Cook wants to try to mess with me, well two can play that game._

"You know… You sound so sexy when you moan. Like you're just drunk on pleasure. It make me so hard when I hear you like that, and knowing that I'm the only one who you make those beautiful sounds for." Zoro whispered in a husky voice as he pushed Sanji flat on the bed. "In fact, I think I want to hear more. I want to hear just how loud you can get. I want to hear you screaming."

"Uhhh, Oh g-god.." Sanji moaned.

Zoro chuckled and leaned over the cook. He captured a nipple between his lips and sucked on it. Both of his hands ran up and down Sanji's sides, fingertips ghosting over his soft skin, making him jerk and arch.

Sanji cried out as Zoro released his nipple and started to abuse the other. His grabbed on to the swordsman's shoulders, trying to keep himself grounded. He cursed at his body for being so sensitive. Zoro stopped sucking on his nipple and captured his lips. He immediately slipped his tongue in the cook's mouth. He rolled his tongue with Sanji's, then licked the roof of his mouth. Sanji moaned as he felt his mouth being tickled by Zoro's tongue.

Zoro finally released his mouth, a trail of saliva still connected their lips. Zoro looked at Sanji and was satisfied to his face flush and eyes out of focus. He then grounded his hips onto Sanji's, making them both moan when there cocks grinded on each others.

"Mhhh, you look so sexy right now, Sanji." Zoro said as he continued to grind on him. Sanji was moaning from the delicious pressure on his cock. Then suddenly the pressure was gone and so was the heat from the body that was supposed to be on top of him. He whined at the loss and searched with his bleary eyes for where Zoro ran off too. He saw him by the closet, going through the chest of toys. Sanji's heart skipped a beat then sped up. He could feel the tingling of excitement rush through his veins. He couldn't see what Zoro had picked up, but he knew whatever it was, it would be worth the wait.

Zoro returned with a few things in his hands, but kept them pretty well hidden. "Get up, and stand by the edge of the bed." Zoro ordered.

Sanji sluggishly got up and stood by the bed.

"Good, now close your eyes."

Sanji did and waited. Zoro place the items in his hands on the bed and picked out one. Sanji felt something like leather cover his eyes, which he guessed was a blindfold. Zoro tied it tight then picked up another item.

"Take off your boxers, then put your hands on my shoulders. I'm right in front of you." He demanded.

Sanji pushed down his boxers, stepping out of them before he reached out to grasp Zoro's shoulders. Once he did he felt Zoro bend down, his cock twitched, hoping that Zoro was about to take him in his mouth. He was soon disappointed though.

"Lift up one leg." Zoro ordered.

Sanji did and felt something silky around his ankle. "Now the other." Zoro said and Sanji completed. He felt the same silky texture around his other ankle. He was about Zoro what it was when he felt the silky thing being pulled up his legs.

"Huh? What is th-"

"Shhh! You will see what it is in a minute." Zoro growled.

Sanji felt the silkiness cupping his balls and when Zoro grabbed his cock and pushed it to the side, he was starting to get an inkling of what Zoro was putting on him. The silkiness covered his cock, trapping it in its confines. The garment came over his ass, but it felt open in the back, like a big hole was cut out of it. He knew what Zoro was making him wear. Some perverted panties! He couldn't help but moan at the thought. He heard Zoro chuckled. _Damn it..._ Sanji was remind about the time in that hell hole of a island. He would never admit to anyone, especially himself that he might have enjoyed one or two things while living there...

"Figure it out?" He asked.

"Y-yess…" Sanji said breathlessly.

"Ooh… Really? Such a naughty slut. If you like this then I'm definitely sure you will like what else I bought with this, but that's for another time." Zoro said as he stepped back to admire the Cook.

His body was flush red, glistening from sweat and arousal. His lips were parted, taking in heavy breaths. Last but not least, the baby pink silk panties that were covering his straining cock was hotter then Zoro could ever imagine.

_I fucked up. I just bought that stuff to help humiliate him, but I think I just got a crossdressing kink. Why the hell does he have to look so sexy with those on!_ Zoro thought to himself before he grabbed the last item off the bed.

Sanji felt something being put around his neck. It felt like leather. He heard jingling of a bell? No chains? _What is tha-_ Sanji gasped then moaned when he felt a small but heavy pinch on his left nipple. _Is that a nipple clamp?!_

He felt another pinch on his right nipple and he moaned again. He felt cool chains coming from his neck down his chest and he figured these clamps were like the other ones they used before, except they are attached to a collar of some sorts.

"Hmm, I think you're ready. You look perfect.." Zoro said as he grabbed Sanji's hand and lead him to the long mirror on the back of his bedroom door. He placed Sanji in front of and watched his reflection with Sanji's. He ran his hands down Sanji's sides then up his chest. He flicked each clamp lightly, earning him a low moan. He used one hand to tug on each clamp lightly in turns, then other trailed down and palmed Sanji's cock, which was straining to be released from the panties.

"You're so wet. You ruined your new panties. What am I going to do with you!" Zoro teased as he rubbed Sanji's leaking head through the silk. Sanji's back arched as he cried out. The slick sensation on the head of his cock mixed with Zoro's dirty words were just too much. He started to quiver in need, desperate to be touched and fucked. He was a little annoyed Zoro left this blindfold on. He wanted to see what the stuff Zoro put on him looked like desperately.

"Please, Sir!" Sanji moaned.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Take it off…"

"Take what off?" Zoro asked with a smug grin.

"The blindfold. I want to see! Please!" Sanji begged.

"Oh, I will. But you have to do something for me first. Get on you knees." He demanded.

Sanji dropped to his knees roughly, without a care if it would be painful.

"Always so eager. I love that about you Sanji. Now open that pretty mouth of yours, I want to put it to good use. If you do a good job, I'll take that blindfold off before we start the main event."

Sanji's heart swelled. _Zoro loves something about me… He's pleased with me…_ Hearing so just made him even more eager and he licked his lips before opening his mouth.

Zoro quickly pushed down his boxers and stepped out of them. He gave his cock a few strokes, reveling in how Sanji looked at the moment before putting the tip of his cock to Sanji's lips.

"Get to work and make it messy." Zoro ordered.

Sanji moaned before he wrapped his lips around the head of his Dom's cock. He sucked on the head and tongued the slit before talking more into his mouth. He used all the saliva welling up in his mouth, instead of trying to swallow it. He bobbed his head on Zoro's cock, coating it with a thick layer of saliva, some dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin and neck. Zoro grabbed Sanji's head with both hands, pressuring him to pick up the pace. He moaned and let his head fall back for a moment before looking down at Sanji.

He watched in awe as his cock disappeared into the wet, wet heat of Sanji's mouth over and over again. He wanted to see more of Sanji's face and decided it was about time to talk off that blindfold. With one hand, he pulled one of the strings to loosen it and pulled it off Sanji's head completely. He then tossed it on the floor and continued to watch Sanji.

"Look at me.." Zoro ordered between pants.

Sanji flicked his eyes up, locking them with Zoro's. He moaned when he saw how much he was coming apart. Zoro's whole face was flushed bright red, sweat was dripping from his brow. He briefly thought that Zoro must really like what they were doing right now, and made a mental note that messy blowjobs were one way to make Zoro weak in the knees.

"Fuck, you look so filthy like this. I'm gonna come in your mouth so you better be grateful for your meal." Zoro grunted and he started to fuck Sanji's mouth with vigour.

Sanji just moaned at the words and then feeling of his mouth being used solely for Zoro's pleasure. It wasn't even a minute before Sanji felt Zoro tense and his cock swell. He chose that moment to swallow around the thick cock, which cause Zoro to fall over the edge.

Spilling out a low long moan, Zoro pressed Sanji's face into him, and held him there till he finished riding out his orgasm. Sanji sucked and swallowed Zoro seed as it shot out in the back of this throat. He couldn't breath at all, but right before he would start to get worried, Zoro release him. Sanji quickly pulled back, taking in deep breaths.

Zoro watched Sanji for a moment. Waiting until he was breathing evenly before pulling him up on his feet. He smashed his lips on his and quickly plunged his thought in Sanji's mouth. He could taste himself, but that only fueled his need to plunder Sanji's mouth as if he was searching for gold with his tongue. He kissed Sanji until they were both breathless and then stepped back.

"You did such a good job. Now take a look…" Zoro stepped away from the mirror, letting Sanji see himself. Sanji was speechless for a moment, as he took it in. He was wearing a dusty pink collar, which had two chains coming from the front that connected to the silver nipple clamps on his chest. His eyes trailed down, until he saw that baby pink panties covering his cock. He moaned at the sight and his face flushed an even deeper red. Half from embarrassment, half from how turned on wearing the panties was making him.

Zoro just watched as Sanji look it all in, he smirked when he saw Sanji moan at the sight of the panties. "You like that? You look like such a pretty slut, in your cute little panties. I have half a mind to make you wear them everyday. Just imagine feeling silk, lace, satin tight on your cock all the time. I bet you would be leaking like a faucet 24/7." Zoro whispered harshly in Sanji's ear.

Sanji moaned, and shivered at Zoro's words. _Damn it. He really knows what to say to get to me… Ungg. I can't take it anymore!_

"Sir! Please fuck me!" Sanji pleaded.

"Naughty~ Is being fucked all you can think about? Well… I guess it can't be helped. Get on the bed and lay on your back." Zoro teased and said with a smirk.

Sanji practically jumped on the bed and made quick work of laying down with his legs spread wide. Zoro smiled. _How can someone be so cute and sexy at the same time!_ He thinks as he gets on the bed and between Sanji's legs. He then reaches under one of the pillows and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

"You sure you're ready?" Zoro questions.

"Yes! Please!"

"Alright. Lift your legs and hold them up with your hands. As far back as you can go." Zoro ordered.

Sanji complied, lifting his leg up almost to the point where his knees were touching his shoulders, making his lower back lift slightly from the bed. Zoro had to take a calming breath at the incredible display of flexibility and strength. He then looked down to see Sanji's twitching hole. Zoro was really happy he got these panties. The covered Sanji's front completely, but had a large cut out in the back so Zoro had full access to Sanji's pale cheeks and pink bud. Zoro scooted forward, so Sanji's lower back could rest on his knees. He uncapped the lube and poured some on his fingers. He rubbed Sanji's entrance for a moment before slipping one finger in. Sanji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was so eager to feel more he was tempted to tell Zoro to forget the prep and to just fuck him. Inside he knew that Zoro would agree so he just waited patiently.

Zoro added another finger, slipping the two in and out and scissoring to help stretch. After a few moments he added a third. Zoro avoided touching Sanji's prostate, he could see him getting frustrated. He started to whine between the breathy small moans, but Zoro continued to tease. He was determined to make Sanji beg again.

Finally Sanji couldn't take it anymore, it just wasn't enough. He need more! So much more!

"Please Sir! Please fuck me!" Sanji begged.

Zoro just continued to tease Sanji's insides, completely ignoring his prostate.

"Oh.. Oh god. P-please! Sir! I can't take it. I'm going to go crazy if you dont fuck me!" Sanji begged even harder. His breath hitching in his throat. Sanji felt like he was on the verge of tears. He was so desperate for release. So desperate to feel Zoro inside of him. He knew in that moment that he was completely addicted to Zoro's cock. He was completely addicted to the feeling of Zoro dominating him. He was so close to cumming, it was driving him insane! Never in his life had someone make him feel as much pleasure as Zoro did. No wonder why he was addicted.

Zoro had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at Sanji's lewd display. His head was whipping from side to side and tears were at the corner of his eyes. His cock was leaking so much, the panties he was wearing were soaked in his precum. Zoro couldn't hold back anymore and he pulled his fingers from inside Sanji. Sanji let out a sob mixed with a moan at the loss. He opened his eyes trying to see what was going on but immediately closed them when he felt Zoro's cock sink into him with one fast thrust. They head of Zoro's cock roughly rubbed on Sanji's prostate and that was all it took to finally push Sanji over the edge.

Sanji threw his head back, hands fisting the bed sheets as he came. He cock jumped and pulsed against the silky confines of the panties. He wasn't even finished cumming when he felt Zoro start to slam into him.

"Oooh fffffuck, Sanji." was all Zoro could say before he lost himself in the feeling of Sanji's tight wet heat around him. He ruthlessly thrusted into his lover, making sure to angle himself so he brushes the bundle of nerves that made Sanji feel like his spine was melting.

Sanji cried out with every push and pull from Zoro. He was feeling too good. Overwhelmingly good. Every brush against his prostate was like electricity. He opened his eyes and looked up at Zoro. He wanted to feel his lips on his so he pulled him down for a sloppy wet kiss. Their teeth bangs against each others but they didn't care. They were both far too gone. Sanji could feel another orgasm sneaking up on him the tell tale fuzziness in his head consuming him. He barely register Zoro was getting close as well. His thrust losing rhythm and speed.

"Z-zoro. Please! I need you! Harder, fuck me harder!" Sanji begged. Zoro let out a loud moan and started to thrust into Sanji as hard as he could, his hand pushing on Sanji's thighs making it so Sanji's hole was completely expose. Cheeks spread wide, letting Zoro get as deep as he ever could.

"Ahhh!~ Yess! Yess! Zoro! Oh god, Zoro! I'm gonna cum!" Sanji called out before he saw white. His orgasms crashing over him like a giant tidal wave. Sanji's cum splattered the inside of the pink silk panties once again. Zoro thrust a few more times before Sanji's extreme tightness was just too much for him to handle and he came deep inside him, painting Sanji's twitching walls white.

As they both rode out their orgasm, Zoro's arms couldn't hold himself up anymore and he collapsed between Sanji's legs. Sanji just lay there, trying to catch his breath. His body felt numb and tingly. He could feel the weight of Zoro on top of him, but he still felt light as a feather.

Zoro took a few moments to gain enough strength to pull out and move from atop Sanji. As soon as he did he removed the nipple clams and collar from Sanji's neck, he laid on his side and pulled Sanji into a tight embrace. Sanji hummed when he felt Zoro's arms wrap around him. He loved that about Zoro. He always held him after they had been together. It made him feel cared for, protected and loved. His heart fluttered at that last bit, but no other thought reached him as he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Zoro held Sanji for a long time. He watched him sleep as many thoughts ran through his head. _That was amazing… Sanji is amazing… I've never been with anyone like him. He makes me lose myself completely. I can barely manage to hold back, he just breaks down my walls one by one. Yet, he has no idea what he does to me. Has no idea how much control he has over me. Has no idea how much I lo- Shit. I'm in love with him…_ Fear instantly gripped Zoro's heart. _This wasn't supposed to happen, I knew I wanted more with him, but… Why did it have to be this bad? I can't tell him… Then again… Robin said we look at each other the same way… Fuck.. This it too much to think about right now. I'll deal with this after this marine shit is figured out… If nothing bad happens for a few weeks then I'll think about talking with him…_ Zoro yawed and held Sanji tighter. He closed his eyes and let his mind blank until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //has a bad habit of ending chapters when characters are sleeping.   
> But, honestly I had to split this chapter into 2, so it just kinda ended up that way.   
> ANYWAY! Comments, kudos, thoughts, suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, we are finally caught up~!  
> I apologize for the wait, but I somehow lost the edits my old beta wrote for this chapter and when i found it... Well, lets just leave it at the fact i'm a super lazy writer.  
> Side note: I feel like I'm super horrible at describing the 'rope' scenes, so I am including a link to a photo. Which will show you exactly what Sanji's harness in this chapter looks like. The last two photos in the photo set show you the front & back view!  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/c3edd9646b7e62d5fa692379f767a4bc/tumblr_njxvnwwGbN1s0l7boo6_540.jpg
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that I did not catch!

Nami was sitting on a lawn chair, casually drinking a wonderful pink lemonade and reading the a book on wind currents. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sanji leaning on the ship's rail smoking a cigarette and to her surprise, Zoro was standing next to him. She put her book on her lap then turned so she could observe the two better. Sanji seemed to be relaxed, which is something she didn't think he could be around the swordsman. Zoro was leaning slightly towards the cook, saying something in low tones which caused the Cooks shoulders to shake in barely held back laughter.

One of her eyebrows raised as she stared at the two with an intense look. _What is going on with those two? They’re acting like they're… Friends!_ Nami kept watching but turned her head quickly when Zoro turned around, scanning the area. When Zoro turned back so did Nami. Her eyes bugged out of her face when she swore she saw Zoro pinch Sanji's butt. Sanji half-heartedly kicked at Zoro and he just laughed in reply. _Did I just see that?? Did Zoro just?? And Sanji wasn't even mad?! What is going on!_

Nami knew she was far from dumb, but witnessing what she just saw made her feel absolutely stupid. There was no way that it just happened. She must be hallucinating. Then again… Sanji and Zoro had become different lately. Their fights didn't have as much bite to them anymore. They didn't shoot looks of hate at each other’s back either. They always kept a great distance between each other and now they would stand only inches apart. Either they became best friends over night or they were fucking and BOTH of those were just options too ridiculous to think about.

Nami rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. _This is just too weird… I need to talk to Robin, I bet she kn-_

“Nami, is something wrong?”

The Navigator jumped in her seat before turning to see Robin sitting in the lawn chair next to hers. Nami laughed lightly at the thought of how sneaky Robin could be. Managing to surprise her was quite the compliment, she was after all the infamous Cat Burglar Nami. The Navigator put her game face on and looked to Robin who wore her signature knowing smile.

“I know you know what's going on between those two.” She stated.

“Zoro and Sanji?”

Nami nodded.

“Well…” Robin started, but was interrupted.

“I swore I just saw Zoro pinch Sanji's butt and Sanji not even get mad about it. Either I was hallucinating or something is seriously going on here!” She exclaimed.

Robin laughed lightly at how distressed Nami was about the situation. She couldn't help but think that it was quite bold of the Swordsman to do that in front of the crew. Maybe they were getting a bit too comfortable and maybe she should warn them.

“Well what do you think is going on?” Robin questioned.

Nami sighed, she should've known that getting any good information out of Robin was nearly impossible. “Well, either they became the best of friend overnight or there fucking, but both are just crazy to even think about. They hate each other! Plus Sanji is as straight as any man could be and Zoro is asexual or something. I've never even seen him look at a girl before.”

“Do you really think that? I've always thought they were always close.” Robin replied, choosing to ignore the topic of her crewmate’s sexuality. It would all become clear to Nami in time.

Nami looked at Robin like she had two heads. “What?! How in the world would they be close? They argue non-stop. Can't look at each other without glaring… They hardly can stand being in the same room for a minute before they are at each other's throats!”

“Hmm… I can see what you mean, but it seemed more like a friendly rivalry to me. Sure they fight all the time, but isn't that them just training with each other? They can't go all out on anyone else but each other and Luffy. They keep each other on their toes, sharpening their skills against someone who has a completely different fighting style.” Robin supplied.

Nami thought on that for a moment. _Ok… Maybe that's true. They can't spar with anyone else except Luffy and that idiot won't stand around for a minute before running off to play…_

“Ok then explaining the arguing! Why do they argue all the time?!”

“Well… I have a couple theories on that. One, they could just be bored and they find it entertaining. It's something to do instead of just sitting around in silence. The other is that they have so much in common that the few things that are different get on eachothers nerves. For instance, when does Zoro usually say something to instigate a fight with the cook.” 

Nami scrunched her face as she thought of all the times Zoro started a fight. “Um… I don't know. It's mostly when Sanji is… Well, when he's acting like an idiot around women. He always seems to have to make a comment when Sanji goes into love-cook mode.”

Robin nodded her head in agreement. “Exactly. Zoro dislikes that most about Sanji so he tries to get Sanji to stop as soon as it starts by starting a fight. Now, when Sanji starts a fight, when is it usually?”

“All the time… Mostly when Zoro is being lazy, or when he says something rude to a woman.”

“Right. Sanji doesn't like that Zoro doesn't treat woman like he does, so he fights with him when he treats a woman with less respect than Sanji feels is right. Sanji also hates laziness, so it makes sense right?” Robin says.

“I guess.” Nami says tentatively. “I still can't believe they don’t hate each other… I know they have become close recently but something is up, and I won't stop till I find out what it is. Even if I have to triple Zoro's debt. I just don’t like it, it's too weird.”

Robin shakes her head and rose to her feet. “Do as you wish, but be careful. The ship has been much more peaceful lately. It would be a shame to ruin it by poking and prodding the details of their… friendship.”

Nami watched Robin go back to the Girl’s Room then turned her attention back to Sanji and Zoro. _Yeah… Something is definitely going on. This is just too weird._

* * *

 

Sanji took at the kitchen counter, cutting up carrots, onions, and celery to make a delicious stock for a soup that he would serve at dinner. His hands moved on auto-pilot, as he let his mind wander. His relationship with Zoro was completely unexpected in the beginning, but now he just wished it would have happened sooner. He got to see a side of Zoro that no one else in the crew got too and It made him unbelievably happy. Zoro could be so sweet and caring. He was understanding and never pushed him too far. He felt like he could open up to him and that was something he never had before. Of course he could talk to his crewmate's, but he never had someone he could really bare his soul too. Zoro never judged him, never made him feel weak, or bad for being emotional. He did keep apart of himself from Zoro, but if things progressed as they were… Who knows what could happen.

The cook sighed, stopped cutting carrots for a moment before continuing. _Zoro is really great… But my feelings are getting out of hand. Our relationship is just supposed to be about sex… Just supposed to be a Dom/Sub relationship. So why does it feel like so much more? No one else has ever treated me like he does. Sometimes he feels more like a lover then a Dom… But that's not necessarily a bad thing. We haven't even done anything that's super intense… Ok maybe a few things, but not really anything that pushed me to try something out of my comfort zone too much._

Sanji shivered at the thought of Zoro getting really rough with him. His mind flashed images of Zoro pinning him down and ravaging him. Of Zoro spanking him till tears sprang free from his eyes. Of Zoro tying him up, teasing him, then not letting him cum.

Sanji shook his head of such fantasies and tried to concentrate on the food he was preparing, but his mind drifted again. _Tomorrow is the day… The day I wear that… Harness…_ Sanji recalled when he woke up this morning, Zoro telling him that they would see who would win the bet the next day. That he wanted to give Sanji time to figure out if he could really handle it. _Shitty Marimo. I told him I could do it. I bet he just chickening out. Trying to prolong the inevitable. I am going to fuck him so hard… Ung!_

Sanji could feel himself hardening and quickly tried to think of something else. Lucky for him, a distraction came through the Galley door. Sanji turned to see Nami strolling in with her hands on her hips. She sat at the table without a word and just stared at him. Sanji started to feel nervous to be under Nami's intense gaze. He opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong but Nami beat him to it.

“Sanji-kun, What’s wrong with you?” She asked in her sweetest voice.

“What? Nami-swan is so beautiful when she is worried about me~! Nothing is wrong my dear, I assure you!” Sanji said with a wide smile.

“Really? Cause you have been acting different lately… You barely pay attention to me anymore.” Nami said with a pout.

Sanji’s eyes widened in shock! _Nami missed my affection!?!?! Have I really been neglecting her?!_

“Oh! Nami!” He said as he twirled around the room until he stood before her. “You always have my attention, my love! For you are the most beautiful woman on the Grand Line!”

Nami shot Sanji a small smile, before a sad look crossed her face. “Well, It seems like you would rather spend time with Zoro then me… You haven't even asked me on a date in weeks…”

Sanji just stood there in shock, mouth wide open. _D-dose Nami actually want to go on a date with me? After turning me down hundreds of times, NOW SHE DECIDES SHE DOES?! Wait… I don't really spend that much time with Zoro when the crews around do I?_

Nami quickly stood up and pressed herself against Sanji, throwing her arms around his neck and hiding her face by turning it to the side. “I thought you loved me, Sanji. Now it seems like you only care about Zoro. Is that true? Do you love him more than me? I thought you hated each other!” Nami whined between fake sniffles.

Sanji sputtered as he tried to think of an answer. _Wait! Did she just say I loved Zoro!_

“Nami-Swan! How could I love that shitty marimo! You know you're the only one for me~!” Sanji cringed internally at his words. They felt like lies.

Nami pushed herself from Sanji's arms and turned her back towards him, she faked rubbing tears from her eyes before turning back to him. “But why then? Why do you hang out with him so much if you don't like each other?!” She questioned.

Sanji felt like he was drowning under Nami's gaze and questions. He could hear Zoro’s voice in his head calling Nami a ‘ _Nosey Witch’_ and a part of Sanji could not help but agree. Then he mentally kicked himself for thinking such things about a woman. _What the hell is going on with me?!_

“Well.. It's not like we really do hang out a lot. I mean… He’s just not the asshole I thought he was. Once I actually got a chance to sit down to talk to him… He’s not such a bad guy.” Sanji explained.

Nami stepped closer and Sanji instinctively stepped back. They played cat and mouse until Sanji's back hit the wall and Nami left him nowhere to run. “Well, I don't like it. You should only pay attention to me!” She said as she wrapped her arms around Sanji's neck once again, looking up at him.

Sanji had no idea what was happening. Before he got with Zoro, he would of been a complete sputtering mess right now. To be this close to Nami and to not feel his heart racing was a completely new feeling. It only brought up more questions he had to answer and he didn't even know where to start.

“I-i-is Nami-Swan j-jealous?” Sanji asked tentatively.

Nami pouted but didn't answer. Instead she pulled Sanji's head down and smashed their lips together. Sanji was stunned, unable to move for a second before his brain fully processed that it was indeed Nami’s lips kissing him aggressively. He gasped as the realization and Nami took it as a go ahead to slip her tongue into Sanji's mouth. Sanji put his hands on Nami's hips and started to push her way when the Galley door opened. Nami quickly turned to see who was interrupting, as did Sanji.

There stood Zoro. A completely neutral expression on his face. Sanji would of thought that he wasn't bothered at all except he saw the muscles in his neck strained and his fists clenched together so hard his knuckles were white. Sanji immediately pushed Nami away and opened his mouth to say something, but Zoro quickly walked away.

Sanji stood for a second before he started to go after him. Before he made it out the door, he felt Nami grab his arm.

“Where are you going? Why are you going after him?” She questioned him angrily.

Sanji whirled around his heart so full of fear, anger, and guilt he forgot he was talking to a woman for a moment.

“Why the hell do you care? After me following you around for months asking for your love. After confessing to you multiple times. NOW, after I stopped going after you, do you give a damn about me or my feelings? You have ignored me and how I felt since I met you so what changed now? Huh? You think it's ok to treat me like a dog? Well it's not! If you wanted my attention and affection then you should've thought about that before you treated me like shit! I will always care for you Nami, but I'm not some dog you can order around and who will follow you obediently wherever you go! I am a human just like you! I no longer have romantic feelings for you Nami, that ship has sailed!” Sanji then stormed out of the Galley without another word. He had completely forgot about the food he was making.

It only took him a few tries to find the swordsman. After he looked on the deck, the crows nest, and then he went to Zoro's room. Zoro was sitting on his bed, head down looking at Wado in his lap. Sanji slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He stared at Zoro for a moment, before he got the courage to speak.

“Hey… Um.. Listen, it's not what you think ok? Nami just.. Well.. She's been jealous… I think. That I spend so much time with you now and I don't pay that much attention to her anymore. I don’t know why she feels like that but, she just kissed me. She didn't even mean it, She just did it cause she wanted my attention again. I could tell. But I set her straight. I told her that-”

“What? You told her what?” Zoro growled.

“I… Well the jist of it was that she couldn't expect me to give her what she wants when she has disregarded my feeling since I met her and that I don’t feel that way about her anymore…”

“Che…”

Sanji shifted from foot to foot. His palms were sweating from nervous.

“So you didn't tell her about us? Don’t you think she would think it was weird of you to chase after me after I saw you two kissing?”

“I didn't really think about that. I just knew I need to explain to you. I needed you to understand that the kiss meant nothing to me. I felt nothing when she did it… I even yelled at her! I was so pissed. I'm sorry, Zoro. If.. If I saw you kissing someone else, I would be really upset. So, I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what to do.”

Zoro put Wado next to him on the bed then looked up at Sanji. “You actually yelled at her? For real?”

Sanji nodded dumbly. There was a second of silence before Zoro busted out laughing. He laughed so hard tears sprang from his eyes and he clutched his stomach from pain. It took a few minutes for him to calm down enough to speak. Between pants he said, “I can’t.. believe… you actually… yelled at her! Oh god. That… is too good. I wish I could of seen… her face.”

Sanji grimaced and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t see what's so funny. I never have lost my temper with a woman like that before. I feel really bad.”

Zoro stood up and pulled Sanji into his arms, “You know, if she was a guy, you wouldn't feel bad. Your whole woman complex is so annoying. I think I might just be able to forgive you, but you do realize you're going to be punished, Right? When we started this I told you you would be mine and only mine. To have your lips be tainted by that Witch just pisses me off to no end. It just had to be her. Fucking bitch…”

Sanji opened his mouth to complain about calling Nami names, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Yes, he felt bad about yelling at her, but he felt worse about hurting Zoro. Zoro might be acting like it didn't bother him that much, but he could tell. Seeing him kissing someone else really upset the swordsman and that's the last thing he ever wanted to do. He was surprised that Zoro said he could forgive him. He thought he had messed up what they had… Whatever it was. As Zoro held him, he felt a lightness in his chest. His whole body felt flushed and he felt at peace. He felt Zoro squeeze him one last time before he was let go. He felt sad about being released.

“I’m sorry… I don’t want this to mess things up. Everything has been…”

“Perfect?” Zoro supplied.

Sanji blinked, but then nodded. _Perfect… Yes, things have been perfect. Zoro is… Perfect. Wait… What the hell am I thinking?_

“It’s fine. Were ok. Just.. Just don’t let her pull some shit like that. I can’t promise I won't gut her if she does that again. Your mine, Sanji. I won't have other people touching what’s mine. You understand me?”

Sanji nodded and fidgeted a moment before trying to kiss Zoro.

“Whoa!” Zoro yelled as he pushed Sanji away. “You need to wash your lips off before you kiss me! I don’t want that woman’s germs on me.”

Sanji looked hurt for a moment but then had to laugh in disbelief. “What? You scared of girl cooties?” He teased and then made kissy faces at Zoro.

The swordsman growled then pushed Sanji against the wall, grabbing his hands and trapping them above his head. He looked Sanji straight in his eyes before he captured Sanji's lips in a fierce kiss. Zoro forced his tongue into Sanji's mouth and tried to lick every inch of it. He continued to kiss Sanji until he was breathless and weak in the knees.

“You taste like that Witches lip gunk. It’s gross. Go brush your teeth.” Zoro said as he stepped back towards the bed, leaving Sanji clinging on the wall for support. “I expect you here after dinner for punishment.”

Sanji nodded, then straightened his suit before leaving Zoro’s room. He went straight to the bathroom and washed his face and teeth. He looked at himself in the sink mirror, collecting himself before he made his way back to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen door he peaked in the port hole to make sure Nami had left. He sighed in relief and went in to finish making Lunch and prepping for dinner.

* * *

 

Nami was pissed, but she was also extremely embarrassed. Never in her life had ANYONE yelled at her like that, let alone Sanji. How could Sanji yell at her like that?! How could he not have feelings for her anymore! It makes no sense.

Nami paced around her room, trying to calm herself. _I don’t get it… If I were to kiss Sanji a few weeks ago he would've probably died from a nosebleed, then come back as a ghost to ask me to marry him! Now I kiss him and he… He rejects me! He wasn't even kissing me back! I never thought I would have to go that far but… This is just crazy. How does he get off on saying all that stuff to me! I don't treat him like a dog! I care about his feelings! Well… Ok maybe I don’t but he's the one who kept going after I told him I don't feel the same many times! It his own damn fault!_

Nami walked over to her bed and fell onto the fluffy comforter. _And what was up with chasing after Zoro? Like he just got caught by his girlfriend kissing another girl! Ridiculous! Wait… Could it be? No way. Zoro is like… A plant. He has no sexuality. There's no way that him and Sanji are gay for each other. Ok, maybe Sanji could be.. Bisexual. I mean, what kind of guy cares about his appearance like that? He really is such a girl sometimes. Great! Now i'm sounding sexist!_

Nami turned on to her side and grabbed one of her pillows to hold. She hid her face in the puffy pillow and closed her eyes. _I'm so pissed… I can't even look at him._ Nami spent her time thinking of ways to get revenge on Sanji for making her feel this way until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

Lunch and Dinner passed quickly. Nami was absent at both, which just made Sanji feel worse. Robin took Nami both her meals, and had to convince Chopper that she was well and just needed some space from the crew right now. Poor Chopper was very worried about the Strawhats Navigator, since she had never missed a meal before.

After Dinner, Usopp helped Sanji with most of the chores. Once Usopp managed to break two cups and drop one of Sanji's favorite knives on the floor, Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen. The Cook was a bit anxious. He had no idea what punishment was in store for him, but he had a feeling that I would not be as fun as he wanted it to be. Zoro might be cool, calm, and collected on the outside. Well most of the time, but he could tell the whole situation today was not going to earn him any favors anytime soon. Even if he begged!

Sanji made quick work of sweeping the floors and then when outside to smoke a cigarette. He took his time smoking, leaning on the rail of the Sunny, watching the endless waves. He was tempted to smoke another cigarette, but he knew the sooner he got to Zoro’s room the sooner this could all be over. The anticipation was killing him.

Once Sanji got to the room, he knocked before entering. He closed and locked the door behind him. Zoro was sitting on the bed once again, but next to him instead of his swords were a few items that Sanji could only guess would be used on him that night. The cook shivered when he saw his favorite item, red rope. He also saw a cock ring, a paddle, those magical vibrating eggs, lube and… Tape? He was rather excited to see how all this would be used tonight.

Zoro looked up at Sanji, his face was dark and menacing. He then uttered a single word. “Strip.”

Sanji gulped, but did as he was told. Zoro watched as Sanji removed his tie, jacket then shirt. Sanji folded his shirt and jacket then places them in the corner by the door. He then takes off his belt, pants, and boxer briefs. He folded his pants and put the rest of his clothing with the piel in the corner. Sanji then stood in front of Zoro waiting for his next order.

“Kneel.” Zoro grunted as he stood.

Sanji got onto his knees, spread his legs apart and clasped his hands behind his back. Zoro made a sound of approval as he took his shirt off. He threw it on the floor without a care. Sanji watched Zoro nervously. Zoro never acted like this before.. _Dang, he really is pissed._

Zoro watched Sanji silently for a few moments. He could tell Sanji was nervous, but that's exactly how he wanted him to be. Not that the swordsman would ever admit it, he was extremely pissed. Seeing Sanji kissing Nami was probably one of the worse things he had ever seen. He knew he had to keep his cool though. He didn't want to take out his anger out on Sanji and accidentally hurt him or push him too far. Yes, he was going to take out his frustration out on him, but he had to make sure he was cool headed enough not to mess up. First though, he needed to take the edge off. Then he could really play with his sub.  

Zoro slowly unzipped his pants then pulled his pants and boxers down till his cock sprang free of its confines. He stroked his cock with one hand, the other grabbing Sanji’s jaw and forcing his mouth open. Sanji's eyes flicked up and locked with Zoros. The Cook couldn't help but shiver at the smug and slightly sadistic look on Zoro’s face. The swordsman snorted in amusement before shoving his now fully hard cock into Sanji's mouth. Zoro gripped his sides of Sanji's head with each hand and slowly started to thrust into the warm, wet heat. Sanji immediately curled his lips around his teeth and used his tongue to tease the head of Zoro's cock.

“Mhh hmm. Just like that.” Zoro grunted. “I’m going to use your mouth till I cum, so prepare yourself.

Sanji moans in response and Zoro picks up the pace of his thrusting. Sanji gags a few times, but then relaxes his throat to accommodate Zoro's length. Zoro moans lowly as he feels Sanji's mouth relaxing enough for his cock to slip down his throat. He watches as the full length of his cock disappears into Sanji's mouth, each time disappearing to the point Sanji's nose touches the tufts of green hair above his cock. Zoro lets go of Sanji's head then Sanji stops all movement and looks up at Zoro, confused.

“Come on, keep sucking.” Zoro gruts. “If you can make me cum before 5 minutes is up, I might just consider letting you cum tonight.”

Sanji's eyes widen for a moment before he starts sucking Zoro's cock with as much enthusiasm as he would when making a new dish. Sanji bobs his head and rolls his tongue on the underside of the thick cock in his mouth.

Zoro moans then chuckles. “Oh? You want to cum that bad do you? Just look at you sucking my cock like your life depends on it. Do you really want to cum that badly?"

Sanji moans and nods around his cock. Zoro grins and opens his mouth to speak, but the words are cut off by a moan. Zoro's eyes roll back and he can feel the tightening in his gut. Whatever the hell that trick was Sanji just pulled was about to send him over the edge.

Sanji was elated. The moan Zoro just let out nearly made his cum on the spot. If he had known that rolling his tongue while swallowing would make Zoro sound like that, he would of done it ages ago.

“Fuck, whatever you just did… Do it again.” Zoro says breathlessly.

Sanji was eager to comply. He does as his was told which earned him another loud moan. He could feel Zoro's cock thickening and the taste of precum suddenly became stronger. Zoro grabs Sanji's head and thrusts a few times before holding Sanji’s head still against his groin. He came with a broken moan as his release shot down Sanji's throat. Sanji groans when he feels Zoro’s pulsing in his mouth and briefly thought he was glad he took a breath before he got a nose full of marimo hair. Zoro held Sanji still until the last spurt of cum left him. He then pulled his cock from Sanji's mouth before sitting on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

Sanji drew in a deep breath then slowly raised his eyes to look at Zoro. He was flushed, sweaty and god did he look sexy. Sanji was definitely excited to have Zoro's sexy body on top of him later. He just hope he made him cum in less than 5 minutes. He was sure he did.

“Come here.” Zoro grunted as he patted his knee.

Sanji slowly stood up, sat on Zoro's knee then wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. The swordsman captured Sanji's lips with a deep, wet kiss. He slipped his tongue between Sanji's soft, swollen lips and could taste himself on Sanji's tongue. One arm wrapped around Sanji's waist, the other was free to roam the Cook’s body. Zoro slowly trailed his hand up Sanji's chest, tweaking each nipple as his hand drew close to them.

Sanji shuddered and moaned. Zoro pulled back from the kiss then started to kiss and nip the Cooks neck. He gave gave a long lick from collar bone to ear before whispering, “Now that we got that out of the way… I think it's time for your _punishment…”_

Sanji just moaned in response, it was hard to concentrate with the constant teasing of his nipples. Zoro then stopped his torment and reached out for the red rope next to him.

“Stand up. I think i’ll give you a preview of what wearing a harness is like.” Zoro stated.

Sanji stood up on shaky legs. His whole body felt liquefied just from the small amount of pleasure he had received. He was shaking with anticipation and he licked his lips at the site of the bright red rope. _Yes! Tie me up! Unng._ Sanji had to hold back a moan by biting his lip. Just the thought of him being tied up was getting him over excited and watching Zoro unravel the rope in front of him was just making things worse. His cock was painfully hard and he just hoped he could get this punishment over with already.

“Raise your arms out to the side a little bit and spread your legs shoulder width apart.” Zoro ordered as he folded the rope in half.

“Yes, Sir.” the cook mumbled.

Sanji did as he was told and watched as Zoro slide the rope under one arm, around his back and then back through his other arm. Zoro then pushed the tail of the rope through the folded loop and pulled it snug a inch or so below Sanji's nipples. Zoro pushed the looped part so it was behind Sanji then looped the around his body two more times. Once around his waist, then next loop around his hips. Once the tail of the rope was at his right hip, Zoro passed the rope around his right thigh and up his butt. He then hooked the rope through the third loop at his hip then pulled it around his front and to his back.

Zoro paused for a moment to reach between Sanji's legs and grab the rope, which he pulled down his left cheek and around his left thigh. Sanji's breath hitched when he felt the rope rub up against his balls and struggled not to moan. He could feel the rope tightening as Zoro hooked the tail of the rope through the loop at his left hip and this time he couldn't hold back his moan.

Zoro chuckled at Sanji's reaction before speaking. “You like this huh? I knew you would. Now I want you to turn around, towards your right for this part. I’m going to be knotting the rope up your back. It will make the rope tighter so if anything feeling uncomfortable or its pinching you let me know.”

Sanji blushed profusely at Zoro's light taunting, but did as he was told and turned around. Sanji could no longer see what Zoro was doing but he felt the rope being pulled above his butt and through the loop and knotted around his right cheek, making the rope go up his crack. The rope tightened between his thighs making him moan again. He then felt Zoro loop and knot the rope on each loop around his body in a straight line, up his spine. After the last knot, he felt one piece of rope being tossed over each shoulder. Sanji reveled in the feeling of the rope digging into his body. It wasn't painful in anyway, but felt pleasurable. He was sure that he would cum any minute now.

“Hmm, you're looking real good right now, we're almost done. Now turn around.” Zoro murmured in his ear, making him shiver and moan.  

Sanji quickly turned around and Zoro grabbed both pieces of rope and pulled them together, making a ‘V’ down his upper chest. He then proceeded to knot the rope down the front of his body on each of the four loops, making the roped just the tiniest bit tighter. Zoro splits the rope apart again, having one part of the rope on each side of his cock.

“Ok. You're going to have to turn around again, but hold the rope still for me.” Zoro stated.

Sanji nodded and held the rope in place. He turned around slowly and felt Zoro reach between his legs to grab the two pieces of rope. He pulled then between his legs, circling his cock and balls with the rope, before pulling the rope over his right butt cheek. Zoro then quickly knotted the rope on the right hip loop. At this point there wasn't much rope left so he tied it in a bow then took a step back to admire his work.

“Yes. You so sexy right now. I can see why you love red rope so much. It clashes with your pale skin beautifully.” Zoro said huskily.

Sanji turned his head and tried to look behind him to see what the harness looked like from behind. Zoro chuckled before pulling Sanji towards the mirror the hung on the back of his bedroom door.

When Sanji got a good look at the harness from the front, he moaned at the site. He ran his hands up, then down his body. He loved the feeling of skin and rope mixed together. After a moment to admire the front, he turned to the side to see the back. The back looked almost the same as the front except for the roped over and between his butt cheeks. He had the feeling that if he bent over the rope would definitely dig itself deeper between his crack. He was tempted to try it before he felt a hard smack on his ass, making him yelp and jump.

“Oi! I think you're forgetting that you're being punished here. This isn't for your pleasure, it's for my amusement. Now lay down on your stomach on the bed. It’s time to beat some sense into you.” Zoro growled.

“I’m sorry, Sir” Sanji said with embarrassment.

Zoro clicked his teeth and watched Sanji climb on to the bed. He couldn't hold but be amused at the site and sound of Sanji trying to hold back moans cause by the harnesses ropes digging deeper into him as he moved. Once Sanji was situated, Zoro picked up the paddle and climbed over Sanji's legs, until he reached his knees. It gave him plenty of space to get to all the places he wanted to hit.

“Are you ready?” Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded before replying, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’m not going to do a set number… I want to push your limits a bit. Say yellow when it's almost too much, ok? Only use your safe word if you need me to stop immediately.” Zoro stated.

Zoro didn't wait for a reply and gave one hard smack on Sanji's left butt cheek. The cook hissed at the pain and arched his back a bit. He barely had time to breath before another smack landed on his right cheek. He mentally counted the hits as Zoro littered his thighs and ass with stinging smacks. _1… 2…. 5… ung! 8…_

Once Zoro got to 10 hits he paused a moment to let Sanji catch his breath. Zoro had to admire the bright pink skin and the heat that came off those marks. He ran one hand over the pink skin and once he saw Sanji start to relax, he started again.

Two smacks on the left thigh, two on the thigh. One HARD on the left cheek, another HARD one on the right. Zoro tried to keep the smacks even on each side of Sanji's body. One particular hard smack landed between Sanji's upper thigh and left cheek, causing Sanji to moan. Zoro instantly felt his cock become even harder then it was before. He knew Sanji wasn't all that crazy about pain, that it had to be in the right moment, but he was pretty sure this was one of those moments. Zoro was starting to feel amazed and proud of how much pain Sanji was taking. He watched Sanji in awe as he moaned and wiggled around on the bed.

_16…. 17… Oh FUCK! 18!_ Sanji did not understand what was happening. Pain had never felt this good before. Yes, every once in awhile pain would feel so good it was pleasurable, but nothing like this. Maybe it was because of Zoro… Maybe he had always been like this about pain, but just never fully understood his potential for getting off on it. It wasn't like he had a lot of experience with pain. Only a handful of times, but that still doesn't change that fact that with each hit, Sanji drew closer and closer to orgasm. His mind started to feel foggy and his eyes rolled back, as he knew he was drawing close to that head space that made him feel like he was flying. He heat from his abused skin just made him soar higher. His hands were clutching the sheets and a small drop of drool was falling from the corner of his mouth. _19!.... 20… 22….. Ah! Yes, 23…. 24! Ouch! unngg!_

Through his haze, Sanji could tell it was becoming too much. Half of him felt like sobbing, the other half was so close to cumming. He could feel Zoro pulling back his arm to swing down another hard smack but he called out before he could.

“Y-yellow!” Sanji yelled out.

Zoro froze above him and dropped the paddle on the bed. He leaned over Sanji and whispered into his ear. “Are you ok? How do you feel? Too much?”

Sanji's chest rattled with choked back sobs, but he managed to nod.

“Use your words, I know you can do it. You have made me so proud. Now tell me what's going on.” Zoro said softly.

Sanji took a moment to catch his breath before stammering out a reply. “To… Too much. I-i don’t under-stand. Hurts. Feels too good. Can’t tell if… I’m going to cry… or cum. Never like this… before.”

Zoro couldn't help but smile at Sanji's words. “Shhh.. Shhh. It’s ok. Maybe you like pain more than you thought.” Zoro paused as he say the out of focus look in Sanji's eye. Zoro had seen that look on him before and he thinks he knows what it means. “How’s your head?”

“Fuzzy. Warm.” Sanji muttered as he smirked dopely.

Zoro chuckled before placing a kiss on Sanji's cheek. “Can you take more? Or do you want to move onto other things?” He questioned

Sanji’s brows scrunched as he tried to fight through the haze and think. “I don't know… It felt so good.. I want more… but I need to cum. I want to cum, please.”

Zoro smirked. Sanji had a one track mind sometimes. “Your such a needy slut. Always wanting to cum. I bet that's all you want to do right? You would be happy living your life cumming all damn day and night, right?”

Sanji moaned at the words and couldn't help but think that Zoro was probably right. Once Zoro got Sanji into his hands, the only thing he could really think was about how bad he wanted Zoro to make him cum. He wanted Zoro to use him, play with him, humiliate him, fuck him until he ran dry.

“How about this. We stop the punishment for now. You did a lot better than I thought you would. We will do this again soon, and we'll see if I can making you cum just from that. Now, we can get on to your favorite part.” Zoro stated

Sanji nodded dumbly. Zoro then lifted his right leg and shifted towards the left side of the bed. He then grabbed the tape, lube and vibrating eggs. He decided to forgo the cock ring this time around, since Sanji was probably still extremely hard. He should of put it on him before they started.

“On your back, legs spread.” Zoro ordered.

Sanji slowly rolled over. He was still in that headspace, so the pain barely bothered him. He did hiss though when he finally laid down before spreading his legs. Zoro crawled between those impossibly long, milky legs and set the items in his hands between them. He first picked up the vibrating eggs and placed one of the eggs on each of Sanji's nipples.

“Hold these in place” Zoro demanded and Sanji quickly complied.

As Sanji held the eggs to his nipples he watched Zoro through lidded eyes. Zoro picked up the tape and ripped of two pieces. He brushed on of Sanji's hands aside and taped the egg to his chest. He then tape the other. Sanji shot Zoro a confused look and the swordsman laughed lightly.

“It’s taped so they won't go anywhere when you're squirming around.”

Sanji's face grew a bit more flush almost matching the red rope stretched across his body. Zoro then picked up the lube and poured some over his fingers.

“I’m going to prep you now.” was all Zoro said before rubbing circles around Sanji's eager hole and pushing one finger in.

Sanji grunted in frustration. He was too far gone to have patience for prep. “Please just fuck me! I can’t wait anymore!”

Zoro rolled his eyes and continued. With his free hand he turned on the vibrating eggs to its lowest setting. He couldn't help but smirk when the vibrations shut Sanji up. Zoro then added another finger and stretched Sanji as best he could, he had to admit he was running out of patience as well. The cook was moaning softly, head thrown back in pleasure. The tips of Zoro's fingers were tasing his prostate and it was driving Sanji insane.

Zoro added a third finger, and twisting and plunging them inside the cook untill he could wait no longer. He quickly grabbed the lube and poured some on his palm. He coated his cock with the lube and positioned himself as Sanji's entrance. He probed Sanji with the tip of his cock, teasingly and turned up the eggs one notch. Sanji let out a loud moan and Zoro chose that moment to thrust into him until he was fully seated in the warm soft heat. Sanji's moan grew louder and longer as Zoro pushed into him. The head of his cock roughly brushed against his prostate, making him arch off the bed.

Zoro only gave Sanji a few moments before he started to thrust into him. The swordsman watched Sanji, taking in every expression he made, every twist and arch of his body. How the cook could be so erotic… So lewd, was beyond him. All he knew is that he need to see Sanji like this more, he wanted to see how broken he could make him. Zoro chose a rhythm, long but slow thrusts. Each thrust was hard and earned him deep, chest shaking moans and whimpers from Sanji. He pushed up Sanji's knees so he could hover over his face and get a good look at his lover.

“You look so sexy right now. Drunk on my cock as usual. You’ll never get tired of spreading your legs for me, will you? You're way too addicted to go back now, but don't worry. I plan to keep you, to own you, for a very long time.” Zoro growled.

Sanji just moaned louder. He couldn't deny it. He was addicted. Addicted to Zoro's cock, addicted to Zoro's words, addicted to Zoro’s touches. Addicted to everything Zoro. “Please! Faster! I’m so close!”

Zoro just shook his head and reached between them to grab onto Sanji's cock. He used three fingers to grip around the base of his cock to prevent Sanji from cumming.

“No. You're not allowed to cum yet. You think i'm even close to being satisfied? You better hold out until i'm ready. If you don’t you’ll be punished and this time I definitely won't let you cum afterward.” Zoro grunted.

Sanji let out a broken sound. Sounded like something between a moan and a sob. Zoro stated to pick up his pace. Every sound Sanji made was driving him closer to the edge, but he wanted to hold out as long as he could. Sanji's tight heat just felt too good. He never wanted to leave.

Sanji arms suddenly shot out and grabbed Zoro's shoulders. He dug his nails into him causing Zoro to moan. Zoro cursed internally. Sanji was just too sexy, felt too fucking good to hold out much longer. His pace grew faster and harder. Sanji went limp, arms sliding off Zoro's shoulders and flopping onto the bed.

Sanji was at his peak, his body felt weightless, warm and numb, except for the intense pleasure that seemed to run over each and every inch of his body. With each thrust, pleasure in the form of electricity shot up his spine before pooling in his gut. He kept feeling like he was about to tip over but his orgasm was halted by Zoro's hand.

Suddenly, the eggs on Sanji's chest were turned up to maximum and nothing could stop Sanji from cumming now. The cook arched up off the bed freezing for a moment before a ear ringing scream escaped his lips. Zoro's eyes widened at the site and quickly realized Sanji was experiencing a dry orgasm, as his fingers were still grips tight around the base of his cock. Sanji's hole clenched and released over and over, causing the swordsman to loose his control. He released deep inside of the cook and a deep moan. He let for of Sanji's cock and held himself above the cook shakily as his orgams continues then subsided. The swordsman quickly turns off the eggs and he collapses on top of the cook, his head resting right over his heart. He can feel Sanji's heart thumping at great speed in his chest. Zoro knows his heart is doing the exact same. After a moment he looked up at Sanji to make sure he is ok, and is satisfied when he sees a small smile of the cook's face.

Zoro sits up , removed the eggs from Sanji's chest and then reaches for the bow of rope at Sanji's hip. He pulls it loose and proceeded to carefully remove the rope from Sanji's body. He has to lift Sanji up a few times, but he doesn't mind. He's happy to see that Sanji is so spent, he can't be bothered to move a muscle.

Once he is done he lays beside Sanji and pulls him close. As soon as Sanji is wrapped into Zoro's strong arms, he snuggled into his chest. The cook is quick to fall asleep and Zoro is not far behind. His brain only stays active long enough to think if Sanji would appreciate going on a date with him. He falls asleep before he can think of an answer.

* * *

 

*A few miles from the Thousand Sunny*

 

“Mistress, I have some news” A short, patient man dressed in a see through lace suit said as he bowed before the woman.

“What is it, pet? I’m tired…” The woman said as he laid stated and nude, on her bed.

“One of our scouts has called back. They have found the ship.” He said.

The woman shot up and pushed the body of an unconscious man off her bed. “Come here…” She ordered.

The man in the lace suit stepped over the other man's body before standing next to the bed.

“You have brought me good news, I am in a good mood now. If there anything I can do to reward you, please tell me.” She whispered seductively.

The man gulped before speaking shakily, “Mistress… Can you take it off. Please. It’s been day, I need to cum.”

“Hmm? Take what off? Show me.” She replied knowingly.

The man bowed his head in humiliation and embarrassment before he pushed down his lace pants, revealing his cock in a cage. The cage was made of thick, hard vines which covered his whole cock and wrapped around his balls..

The woman smirked before she waved her hand and the vines fell off and onto the floor. “There, feeling better?”

The man sighed and nodded. “Thank you, Mistress. I do not deserve your kindness.”

The woman chuckled in agreement. “Since I have been so kind, I’m sure you don’t mind doing something for me?”

The man tensed but nodded again. “Anything you wish, Mistress.”

The woman grinned sadistically. “Since i’m bored with playing with that thing” she said as she pointed to the passed out man who was still crumpled on the floor. “I think it would be fun to watch you play with it. I want you to fuck him and afterward tell the navigator to set a course for the ship. Now hurry up!”

The man in lace looked shocked for a moment before starting to strip. He learned early on that it's better to do as he was told then fight it. He just hoped whoever this man was would forgive him for violating him. He was sure the man would understand. It was either this, or facing the green room and he would NEVER go through that again.


End file.
